Genso Friends or Enemies (continuation of Yuriko)
by Ameko Amai
Summary: Five strangers alight from a spacecraft and four of them come in counter with the Sailor Senshi. Who are they to the Sailor Senshi and what is their purpose of coming to Earth?


Genso  
  
Friends or Enemies?  
  
Scene: Five girls and one guy emerge from the spacecraft in the woods. The guy has silver hair. His eyes dart back and forth strangely. One of the girls has slightly longer than shoulder length, black, layered, hair that has a red streak and is wearing oval rose-colored glasses. She is chewing bubble gum and wearing a long red mandarin cut dress. Another girl has light blue hair in a tight bun. She is wearing small rectangular blue tinted glasses and a short, light blue mandarin dress. She is drawing in a notepad. Another girl has pale blonde hair tied in a long braid. She is running around the group singing gibberish. The last girl has rainbow colored hair. She has a vein throbbing on her head and is gritting her teeth. They all look down at the city below them and smirk. (Except the blonde who continues to run and sing. They all sweat drop)  
  
Scene cuts to the Tsukino residence. The family plus Mamoru is at the dinner table. Shingo sits next Usagi. Ikuko and Kenji sit across from Usagi and Mamoru. Usagi has avoided using her left hand, which is hidden behind her back and she is doing everything right handed.  
  
Kenji asks, "Usagi, what's wrong?"  
  
"Huh? Nothing's wrong! I'm not hiding anything!"  
  
She uses her left hand to quickly down a glass of water and then puts it back behind her. But Shingo notices the brief glitter of light.  
  
"Hey Usagi, what's that on your left hand?"  
  
Kenji drops his fork and says, "Usagi!!"  
  
Both Usagi and Mamoru hesitate and stutter. Their faces look shocked.  
  
"Usagi, let me see your hand."  
  
Usagi puts out her right hand with a scared expression.  
  
"Your other hand!!"  
  
She brings out her left hand and the diamond ring glitters. The family gasps.  
  
"Would either one of you like to explain this?!"  
  
Mamoru says, "Yes, sir. Well... last year I gave Usako a ring before I left for America. A couple of months ago, I proposed and she accepted. And.. well.. um... that's about it."  
  
Kenji's eye is twitching.  
  
"Is this true, Usagi?" he tries to ask calmly.  
  
"Well.. yeah. We've been dating for about four years now and.."  
  
"FOUR YEARS!!"  
  
Kenji stands up and starts ranting and raving in the background about irresponsibility, bad children who keep secrets from their parents, Etc.  
  
Ikuko just smiles and says, "I wish you two the best. No matter what your father says."  
  
"Really?" says Usagi, Mamoru, and Shingo.  
  
Ikuko nods and Shingo says, "Cool! I'm gonna have a brother-in-law!"  
  
Meanwhile Kenji is still yelling in the background.  
  
Scene changes to the Three Lights. They are at their old condo suite. Seiya is reading a magazine, Yaten is looking at an entertainment magazine, and Taiki is writing poetry.  
  
Yaten puts down his magazine, and walks behind Taiki. He glances through the poetry. He reads out loud the part that interests him the most, which was "you're eyes are like the bluest of the seas……… you have hair the color of the darkest night."  
  
Taiki quickly covers his paper and says to Yaten, "Go away, nosy one! Can't you see that I'm doing something!"  
  
Yaten says, "Yeah, like writing poetry for Yuriko." He smirks then shrugs and says, "I don't know why you don't just say those things to her in person. I mean, you two are going out anyway."  
  
"You don't understand. You've never had someone that is really close to you."  
  
"I've had the princess!"  
  
"The princess doesn't count! I mean like someone whom you like and whom you can spend time with." His eyes start to get a dreamy look about them.  
  
"Well, Seiya never had someone like that either."  
  
Seiya looks up when his name was mentioned but goes back to reading.  
  
"Seiya is different. He at least experienced it."  
  
"Humph." He looks mad and walks angrily out the door. He slams the door as he leaves. Taiki returns to his poem. Seiya stands up, stretch, and yawns. He says to Taiki, "I think I need a stretch. I'm going to take a walk. Catch you later, Taiki." He heads out the condo.  
  
Scene changes to Yaten as he is inside his bedroom. He turns on the TV to a channel. It was on a soap opera. He thinks to himself, "I don't need anybody. I got myself and that is all I need. I don't need to love anyone and don't need to experience it myself either." But as he gets deeper and deeper into his thoughts, he gets sadder and sadder. He begins to notice how there were always couples in the soap opera. Then, he starts to feel self-pity. He gets angry and shouts, "Damn it!" He shuts off the TV and throws the remote. He lies his face in his pillow.  
  
Scene changes to Seiya. As he walks along, he notice a group of people that don't seem to belong to the scene because of two people in the group, a silver-haired guy that is running around and shouting he is a cupcake and a pale blonde that was running around behind him shouting, "I want a piggyback ride! I want a piggyback ride!"  
  
Seiya looks at the scene in a puzzled stare from the bushes. He notices the other two girls that were sitting quietly under the shade. The girl with light blue hair was drawing in the sketchbook with a blue feather and the girl with the black hair was chewing bubble gum and was reading a book. The book hides her face and so is the girl with the light blue hair although her hair hid her face because she was leaning with her face toward the ground with the sketchbook on the ground.  
  
Seiya starts to turn away from the odd group. He starts to walk off when the girl who was running around in circle started to say, "Hey, I'm a dog! I'm a dog!" and starts to go on the floor, roll around and try to catch an imaginary tail. Seiya looks back in disbelief and has his jaw dropped. The girl with the black hair says to the blonde (you still do not see her face), "Smart one, you're not a dog. Now will you please get up and act like a normal person for once? You are embarrassing me though there is no one but that guy hiding in the bushes looking at us." Everyone looks toward the bushes except the black haired girl.  
  
Seiya gasps in surprise. After a few seconds he recovers himself and steps out from the bushes. Seiya asks, "How did you know I was there?"  
  
"It was kind of easy. You stepped on a piece of twig. I heard it snap." She said still not looking from her book.  
  
The blonde hair girl walks up to Seiya and puts her face next to his. She breaths in deeply and giggles, then she runs away laughing hysterically as she runs around in circle with her hands raised to the sky yelling the word "Oklahoma!" happily. Seiya makes a "that person is strange" face.  
  
The guy with silver hair says, "Don't mind her. She is really strange sometimes. Anyway, we forgot our manners. I'm Kuki. That girl over there with her head bent over her sketchbook is Heiru. The one with blowing bubble gum is Netsu, and least of all, the one over there that is running around is Akari. (He lowers his voice) She is a bit loose in the head." (He points at his head and twirls his finger and rolls his eyes.)  
  
Netsu throws an acorn that was on the ground at Kuki.  
  
Kuki says, "Ouch!" and rubs his head.  
  
He picks up the acorn, gasps happily, and says, "Acorn!! Acorn! Acorn! Acorn!"  
  
Kuki runs off with the acorn. Netsu closes her book and starts to walk toward Seiya.  
  
She says, "Don't listen to him. He's such a mean person. Akari is not loose in the head and coming from someone like Kuki, I don't think he is the most reliable source there is. Do you go to the high school on Tenth Street? We all enrolled there. We're new to the city and would like to have someone to show us around. Maybe you can show us around sometime, if we ever meet again."  
  
Seiya stares at Netsu strangely. Most likely he's wondering why Netsu doesn't recognize him.  
  
"Is there something wrong?" She asks, concerned.  
  
"Oh, no. It's nothing. What were you saying?"  
  
"Oh, it's nothing. Would you like to meet Heiru?"  
  
"Um…. Sure. (He lowers his voice) She's not like those two, is she?"  
  
She whispers back, "No, she's not."  
  
Then he says in a normal tone, "Okay, I'll meet her."  
  
"Heiru would you come and say hello to….. (She whispers to Seiya) Er… What's your name?"  
  
"Seiya." He whispers back.  
  
"Seiya." She says to Heiru.  
  
Heiru looks up from her sketchbook and mumbles hi and goes back to drawing.  
  
Netsu looks apologetic and says, "She's like that sometimes."  
  
Seiya looks up at the sky, which is getting pink and says, "Well, I better go. It was very interesting meeting you all. Maybe we can see each other in school when it starts tomorrow. Bye." He walks off toward the direction of the street.  
  
Netsu says to everyone, "What a strange man." Everyone nods in agreement. They all head off in the direction of their temporary home. Netsu and Heiru walk ahead while Kuki and Akari fight over the acorn behind them.  
  
Scene changes to the Three Lights' condo. Seiya just came back from the park. The other two are watching the TV in the living room. They both look up when Seiya entered.  
  
Yaten says, "Seiya, what have you been doing these past couple of hours?"  
  
Seiya answers, "Nothing. I was just walking nowhere in particular. I did meet a group of very strange people. They said they were going to be in our school. It was just two of them that were strange though. The other two seemed fine."  
  
"Oh." Yaten says nonchalantly.  
  
They hear the news reporter say on the news, "Locals have found on a near by abandoned meadow close to Tokyo, what seems to be, a giant hole in the ground." A picture of a very large hole on the ground is shown on the TV screen. "Scientists believe that a spaceship has crashed onto the soil and have caused this giant hole. No evidence has been found except for the fact that their seems to be five sets of footprints are found on the ground leading out of the hole. Nothing more can be as yet proven."  
  
Taiki turns off the TV and says, "Hmm…. This could be a problem. We might have new enemies to fight."  
  
Seiya adds, "And with Odango's wedding coming up, this could be a big problem."  
  
Yaten says, "Whatever or whoever the enemies are, we can handle them. They won't be a big deal."  
  
Seiya looks at Yaten with a face that says "Oh, so you're Mr. I'm so confident" look. He says, "That's what you said the last time we battled. Look what we got into. We all got knocked out and Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask had their soul-orbs taken. If it weren't for Yuriko and the last of Sailor Moon's strength, we all would be living in a universe ruled by Corruption."  
  
Yaten shrugs and fakes a yawn. He says, "Well, I'm tired. I think I would like to go to sleep now. See you guys in the morning." He heads off toward his room.  
  
Seiya shrugs and says, "Well, that's just like Yaten to just get away from what I'm trying to tell him." He goes to the chair and sits back down to read.  
  
The scene changes to a normal looking house. But when the three girls and guy walk in it's actually a large aviary. Birds of every color fly around freely. There are even strange ones that can't be described. When the door closes, the group taps their heads and the girls are wearing mandarin cut dresses. The guy wears a kimono. Another girl comes up to them with a rainbow colored bird on her shoulder. The girl has rainbow colored hair and wears a long mandrian cut dress. They're the ones that were in the woods.  
  
She says, "Ameko, where did you go today?"  
  
The black haired girl speaks up, "Well, we went to the park and met a weird guy."  
  
"Myona, what did he look like?"  
  
The blonde says, "Like this!" she taps her head and transforms into the perfect copy of Seiya. She taps her head again and returns to normal (well, as normal as she can get).  
  
"Kori, did he follow you?"  
  
The blue haired girl looks up from the sketchpad and says, "Hmm? Oh. No. He didn't."  
  
"Good." The girl looks at the silver haired guy, who's picking his nose. "Shoki! Don't do that!"  
  
The guy stops and wipes his finger on his robes.  
  
"Gross! Anyway, you four go to the school tomorrow and collect identities. Got it?"  
  
All four say, "Yes, Ikari!"  
  
The next day, the Three Lights are walking to school with the girls. Then they see the group of four ahead, now wearing school uniforms. Kuki is running around wildly with a notebook in his hands as Heiru chases him. Netsu is just watching and Akari is staring at the wall behind her closely.  
  
Heiru screams, "Give it back, jerk!"  
  
Kuki screams, "Beeeeeeef jerky! Jerky! Jerky! Jerky!"  
  
The notebook slips out of Kuki's reach and it lands in front of Taiki. He picks it up as Heiru runs up to him, gasping for breath.  
  
He hands it to her and she says, "Thank you."  
  
She spots Seiya and tilts her head to the side, "You're that guy from yesterday. Seiya, right?"  
  
They look at Seiya and he nods. Heiru turns to face the group, who are now chasing each other for Netsu's bubble gum.  
  
Heiru yells (alarmingly loud), "HEY!! ALL OF YOU SHUT UP AND GET OVER HERE!!"  
  
The Three Lights and the girls fall down. They stand back up as the other three come running up.  
  
Kuki says, "Seiya, who are your friends?"  
  
Taiki says, "Uh, you don't recognize us?!"  
  
The four of them say, "Nope. Should we?"  
  
The Three Lights sigh heavily.  
  
Yaten says, "I didn't think we'd be forgotten so quickly."  
  
Netsu says, "Haven't we been rude! I'm Netsu."  
  
"I'm Heiru."  
  
"I'm Kuki. And this 'smart' one is Akari." he says pointing at her. Akari is staring intensely at the wall again.  
  
All the girls and The Three Lights introduce themselves.  
  
Yaten adds, "Are you sure you don't know us? We were really popular idols last year."  
  
Kuki says, "Yeah, and I'm a flying monkey. Hey, that's a good idea!"  
  
He's about to tap himself on the head, when Netsu grabs his arm and shakes her head no. Kuki pouts and crosses his arms. The other group stares at them.  
  
Usagi says, "Hey! The classes are signing up for clubs today. Maybe we'll see you in some!"  
  
Usagi, Yaten, Seiya, Taiki, Makoto and Minako are sitting at their desks when the teacher with two new students at his right side.  
  
The teacher says, "Class, these two students are new to this city. I would like you all to welcome them. They are Heiru (He points his hand toward the girl with blue hair)and Akari (He points his hand toward the blonde girl who looked like she doesn't know what is going on)."  
  
Everyone says hello and welcome.  
  
Seiya elbows and whispers to Yaten, "Hey, those two are the ones we just meet right outside of the school."  
  
Yaten whispers back to Seiya, "Well, it looks like they recognize us and are heading our way. You know, I think the one with blonde hair likes you. What's her name……oh yeah, Akari."  
  
Seiya groans and says, "Oh, no.."  
  
Seiya takes a glance toward Akari who is running towards them and slaps his hand to his forehead and groans again.  
  
Akari says, "Hey! You're the guys my friends and I met just right outside." She takes a seat right behind Seiya and smiles at him.  
  
Heiru takes a seat next to Akari and starts to draw on a sketchpad that she brought with her. She has a blue feather, which she writes with. The teacher starts to talk about the topics that will be covered this year.  
  
The scene switches to Ami and Yuriko's classroom. The teacher introduces Netsu and Kuki.  
  
Netsu takes a seat next to Yuriko and Kuki takes a seat next to Netsu. Netsu takes out a piece of gum and starts chewing it and Kuki is playing with his thumbs. He is making finger animals and acting out battles with his fingers.  
  
Kuki goes with one of his hand, which looks like a four-legged animal and pokes his other hand, which is another four-legged animal. He makes sound effects quietly.  
  
Yuriko leans slowly over to Netsu and says, "What is he doing?"  
  
Netsu shrugs and says, "Nothing. Just being himself." She goes on chewing her gum. Yuriko looks on at Kuki strangely.  
  
Later on in the day, while everyone else is trying out clubs, Akari is sneaking around. In the Computer Club, students are programming the computers. Taiki and Ami sit on both sides of Kuki, who hasn't started typing. He looks at Taiki, then Ami. Then he types wildly as the words on the monitor stream by. Ami and Taiki stare from the monitor, to the keyboard, then at Kuki. Akari comes skipping in. She looks at the monitor and shrugs. Suddenly, she lets out a humongous burp. Even Kuki stops to look at her. She smiles proudly and skips away. Kuki looks at the keyboard again and types one period.  
  
He says, "Done!"  
  
Ami asks, "You mean you actually programmed something?!"  
  
Taiki says, "That fast?!"  
  
Kuki says, "Yep!"  
  
He presses enter and a screen saver of a monkey flying around comes on the monitor.  
  
He says, "Next best thing!"  
  
They look at him strangely.  
  
Scene changes again to the Art Club. Yuriko and Heiru are both seen drawing. It is now toward the end of the class and the teacher asks the students to show them what they drew today. As the teacher reaches where Heiru and Yuriko's table was, they held up their drawing(s). Yuriko held out pictures of animals and plants that she drew while looking through a magazine.  
  
The teacher says, "Very good, Yuriko. Keep up the good work."  
  
Yuriko says, "Thank you."  
  
Then the teacher faces Heiru and says, "Heiru, what did you draw today?"  
  
Heiru shyly holds up a picture. It is a picture that looked like a kindergartner drew. The picture were of stick people, blobs of unidentified things, and what appeared to be the sky and grass. Yuriko and the teacher each have a sweat drop on their face.  
  
Heiru doesn't notice their discomfort and continues to draw. She says, "Do you like it? I would have drawn a lot more people and trees but it would have taken me too long."  
  
The teacher says (doubtingly), "Well…. Heiru, have you done anything else this past hour?"  
  
Heiru says, "Oh, yeah! I started this before, but when I finished I decided to do the picture I showed you."  
  
Heiru flips the page and is holding up a oil pastel picture of a solar system, but with different planets. It's very good.  
  
The teacher says, "Why didn't you show me this before, Heiru? It's lovely."  
  
Heiru just shrugs and says, "I didn't think it mattered."  
  
She starts to add more things to the not-so-good drawing.  
  
Scene changes to the photography club. Netsu and Yaten are in it. Yaten is concentrating on photographing a bird. His concentration was broken when Netsu blew a bubble and popped it next to him. The bird flew away.  
  
Yaten gets angry for having a fine specimen of a bird fly away because of a little noise. He turns his anger to Netsu who was next to him and was trying to photograph a good picture of a tree right outside the window.  
  
Yaten says to Netsu in an angry tone, "Hey! Why did you do that!?"  
  
"Do what?" She asks innocently.  
  
"Scare away the bird I was photographing!"  
  
"Hey, I didn't scare away the bird intentionally." She blows another bubble and pops it.  
  
"Look! You did it again! How the hell am I suppose to concentrate with you, blowing away on that blasted bubble gum!?" He shouts to her.  
  
She shouts back, "Well, now I'm not the one who is scaring away all the birds am I, Mr. Angry Pants!"  
  
Yaten notices that the other students are looking at them both and quickly lowers his voice, "You can't talk to me like that! You can't go around and call a member of the Three Lights insulting names!"  
  
"Just who in the world do you think you are telling me not to call you names!? You are not someone special to dictate me! Just what is so special about being one of the Three Lights anyway! You may be an idol group, but it is not that big of a deal! Also, I don't quite remember your name. " Ameko blows a bubble very close to his face.  
  
Yaten gets even angrier, he says in a loud whisper, "The name is Yaten! Yes, you are suppose to know my name! Everyone in the whole city does! I'm one of the Three Lights!"  
  
"Yes I heard you the first time! I'm sorry Mr. High and Mighty. I don't know who the Three Lights are and personally, I don't care!" She pokes at him all the while she was saying this.  
  
Yaten grabs her finger and says, "You must be really moronic or that you weren't listening to the radio for the past year or so. And don't poke your finger at me!"  
  
"I'll do that if I want to because I wanted to get my point across and it is of my own free will! And also, I AM NOT A MORON!" They glare at each other.  
  
The teacher of the photography club comes toward them. He says, "Hey you two, break it off! I won't have two of my best students fight each other through this whole school year in my class. I might just decide to kick you both out. Besides, I can't let two of my most dedicated photographers kill each other."  
  
They lighten their expression when they heard that they were two of the most dedicated photographers.  
  
"Really!?" They say in unison. Then they started to glare at each other. They both cross their hands on their arms and turned their back to each other.  
  
The teacher sighs and says, "I give up. Just make sure that you guys don't kill each other during the club meetings and I'll be happy. Anyway, the club meeting is over. The first on job assignment is on Thursday. See you both later." He walks away.  
  
Yaten and Nestu look at each other again and turns away angrily and walked to where their camera boxes are held, each on the other side of the room.  
  
Later on at the Three Lights' condo, they compare what they did that day.  
  
Yaten says, "I have had the most frustrating day of my life! Remember that girl we met earlier with that totally weird group of people. Well, I met her in photography club. She was the most insolent…"  
  
Scene changes to the aviary. Ameko is saying to them about the meeting with Yaten in the photography club.  
  
"He is the most impudent, arrogant…." Screen cuts to both of them.  
  
They are both saying, "And obnoxious person in the entire club!"  
  
Screen turns back to just the Three Lights' place.  
  
"She was rude and she didn't know who the Three Lights were! Imagine that! Anyone who don't know the Three Lights are crazy, I tell you! Just crazy!" He sits down heavily on the couch next to Seiya.  
  
Taiki says, "Yaten, aren't you overacting just a bit? I mean, a person can't be all those things you said about her. Also, her friends didn't know who the Three Lights were either."  
  
Seiya says, "Taiki, just leave him alone. I think it is good for him to have something to yell about. It is good for him to take so much interest in a girl."  
  
"Just what do you mean, Seiya?!" Yaten says in a hushed, warning tone.  
  
Scene cuts quickly to the aviary.  
  
Ameko shouts, "I do not like him, Kori!"  
  
Shoki elbows Ameko and says, "Yes, you do Ameko. Come on, come on, admit it." He elbows a little harder.  
  
"I DO NOT!"  
  
"Oh yeah?"  
  
Shoki changes himself into Yaten and says (fluttering his eyelashes), "Is it his big green eyes that you like so much?"  
  
Shoki changes back and laughs hysterically. Ameko gets really angry and sets Shoki on fire with her feather.  
  
Shoki runs around and yells, "I'm on fire! I'm on fire! Help me, Kori! Help me!"  
  
Kori points her feather at Shoki and he says, "AHHH! Thanks, Kori." Steams rise from his body. He is all burnt and black. He taps himself on the head and changes back to before he got set on fire.  
  
Shoki sits back next to Ameko and asks again, "So you do like him uh, huh. Yes, maybe, could be."  
  
Ameko is really angry now and says, "Shoki, if you don't stop asking me that question, I'm going to set you on fire and I'll ask Kori not to rescue you again."  
  
Shoki says quietly, "I'll shut up now." And he walks away dejectedly.  
  
Scene changes back to the Three Lights' condo.  
  
Yaten is really angry and stomps towards his bedroom.  
  
Scene changes to Usagi's household. Luna is talking to Usagi as she is in bed.  
  
Luna says, "While you and the other girls went out to shopping today, I heard on the radio that something landed on earth and it was definitely not a comet or a meteor. It was a hole that they definitely believe was made by a spacecraft."  
  
Usagi says, "WHAT!?!?!"  
  
Luna keeps on talking, "This could mean that new enemies are already on Earth. Or, hopefully, it is our friends who have come to visit us. But I really doubt it, Usagi."  
  
Usagi says, "Me too. I hope they don't ruin my wedding with Mamo-chan."  
  
Luna says, "So do I, so do I."  
  
The next day at the cafeteria, the Inner Scouts (except Rei), Yuriko, the Three Lights, and the four new visitors are sitting in two tables that are next to each other.  
  
Akari has just cut a straw in half. She has also cut her milk carton so that it stores only the bottom half remains with the milk. She adds food and different small things into the milk. The people near Akari start to notice that she is doing something strange with her milk. They all begin to watch her after a while. Heiru is still bent over her head and is drawing. Kuki is intent on his food. Netsu is chewing her gum and is reading from a book.  
  
Netsu feels a nudge from Yuriko on the side of her ribs and Yuriko whispers to Netsu, "Netsu, what is your friend Akari doing?" Akari is putting one half of the straw into the milk and is still measuring the level of the milk.  
  
Netsu takes a glance towards Akari. Akari is about to put the straw above the other straw and is holding both straws steady with both hands.  
  
Netsu's eyes widen and says to everyone, "Duck quickly, she's about to spray!"  
  
Taiki, Yuriko, Seiya, Makoto, and Ami got down quickly. Heiru held out a book and put it quickly in front of her, Nestu, and Kuki. The others weren't so lucky. They got milk all over them as Akari sprayed them all when she blew on the second straw that was not in the milk.  
  
Akari giggles. Everyone that got soaked were either upset or angry.  
  
Makoto asks Netsu, "What was that for?"  
  
Netsu shrugs and says, "Nothing really. She does that sometimes."  
  
Yaten gets up and says angrily toward Akari, "Why the hell did you do that!? You got my clothes all wet!"  
  
Akari looks like she's going to cry.  
  
Netsu also stands up and says angrily back to Yaten, "Well, Mr. I'm So Cool. She was just having fun and besides, I gave you all a warning! You just didn't listen or you didn't have a fast enough reaction!"  
  
They glare at each other.  
  
Everyone (except Heiru, Kuki, and Akari) looks on with a sweat drop on their forehead. Kuki actually let out a yawn.  
  
Usagi says, "Cool it guys. Let's not fight over these silly things. I admit, I do not like being soaked with milk, but Akari means no harm. She was just playing. Now let's just sit down and eat our meal, okay?"  
  
They both crossed their hands and looked away from each other as they both sat down.  
  
Conversations starts up again. Akari looks back to normal and is playing with her food. Yaten and Netsu are still mad at each other. Ami and Kuki are discussing about some mathematical problems.  
  
Finally it is time to go back home. Everyone waves goodbye to everyone as they form into two different groups. Heiru, Kuki, Akari, and Netsu go off in one direction and everybody left goes off into another group.  
  
When Kori, Shoki, Myona, and Ameko arrive, they find that Ikari was in the basement looking over some old documents. They all go to their desks and await instructions. Kori takes out her pen and starts drawing while tapping it on the desk once and in while, Shoki starts staring out into space and hums to himself, Myona has already jumped out of her desk and is running around the room saying she is an airplane and actually turned herself into a small model airplane. Ameko is sitting with a book and chewing bubble gum with her feet on the desk. Ikari is getting this throb in the head.  
  
Every sound that can be heard is magnified as the camera zooms in towards Ikari.  
  
Ikari says, "Ameko, stop chewing that gum! Kori, Shoki pay attention! Myona! Come and sit down!" She rubs her temples with her hands.  
  
Ameko takes out the gum and puts it in a wrapper and sticks another piece of gum in her mouth.  
  
Shoki snaps out of his daydream and sits very straight with his hands in his lap and says, "I'm paying attention, boss."  
  
Kori looks up from her drawing and blinks at Ikari, then looks back at her drawing and starts to draw again.  
  
Myona sits down and turns herself back into herself. She almost instantly falls asleep and a drool starts to appear.  
  
Ikari doesn't notice it and begins to talk, "We have been on this planet for a few days now and have established ourselves quite nicely. But what we need to do is to start our search for Crystal Staff. That is why I got you all out of Universal Star Prison in the first place. I have heard from resources that you guys were one of the tops for these kind of jobs. Now, I'm not so sure about it." She sighs and rubs her temple some more.  
  
Ameko looks up from her book and says, "Don't worry, Ikari. We are the best for these kinds of jobs. Right, guys?"  
  
Kori and Shoki nod their heads. Shoki elbows Myona and she says, "Huh? Oh. Yes, right." Shoki points at his lips and then points at Myona. Myona looks down and notices that she has drool on her lips and says, "Oh!" She quickly uses her hand and wipe it across her face.  
  
Ameko rolls her eyes and Ikari holds her face in her hands and says, "I'm lost, I'm doomed. Please will someone tell me why I was stuck with these four?"  
  
Shoki, who had walked behind Ikari said, "Because we were your best hope."  
  
Ikari seemed startled that Shoki sneaked behind her without noticing him. Ikari looks at everyone. For once, everyone was serious, even Myona, and nodded their heads.  
  
Kori says, "We may be strange, but we're the best in our fields."  
  
Ameko says, "Literature."  
  
Shoki says, "Science."  
  
Kori says, "Art."  
  
There was a moment of silence because Myona didn't say anything. She was busy impersonating people. They all sweat drop.  
  
Shoki points at Myona and says, "And believe it or not, psychology."  
  
Then the moment was broken abruptly when Shoki was singing that he was a cup and Myona continued her impersonations. Ameko and Kori went back to what they were doing before the discussion.  
  
When Shoki and Myona were getting too annoying and on everyone's nerves by singing too loud, Kori and Ameko each pointed their feathers at one of them. Kori pointed at Myona and froze her solid. Ameko pointed her feather at Shoki and he turned on fire. Then he screamed and ran around the room yelling, "Aahhhh! I'm on fire! I'm on fire! Help me! Help me! Put it out! Put it out! Aahhhh!"  
  
Kori, not even looking up from her drawing, points at Shoki and puts out the fire by freezing him.  
  
Ikari says, "Ah, peace at last." Just as she says that, the two frozen ice blobs shake. Myona and Shoki break out of their temporary prison and start to annoy everyone again by singing or morphing into other people.  
  
Ameko looks up from the book and says, "Ikari, you said it too soon. You should have waited a couple of minutes to say that. That way, you wouldn't have had to say anything at all."  
  
Ikari sighs and goes back to looking at the old documents. She then pulls out a journal and she starts writing in it. Myona and Shoki stop what they are doing and go toward Ikari's desk. They start reading the words in the journal all the while Ikari is writing in it. Myona and Shoki are both looking over her shoulder, picking their noses.  
  
Ikari looks up from what she's writing and says, "Get your fingers out your noses! I swear you both act like children!!"  
  
They both stop, point in Ikari's book (Yes, with the same finger), and say, "But you misspelled something!"  
  
Ikari's eye twitches.  
  
Scene changes to Mamoru's apartment. Yuriko is dressing for her date with Taiki in her room. When she walks out, Mamoru walks up to her and raises an eyebrow suspiciously.  
  
"Are you going out like that?!"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"That dress is way too short!"  
  
"Nee-san! I swear you act like a father!"  
  
The doorbell rings. She walks past him and opens the door. Taiki is standing there with flowers. He hands them to her.  
  
Mamoru has his arms crossed and says, "Have her back by nine or else!" Taiki and Yuriko walk toward Taiki's car.  
  
"Sure thing, Mamoru." He then whispers to Yuriko, "Is he always like this?"  
  
"Only when we go out," she says with a sigh.  
  
Scene changes to the basement of the aviary.  
  
Ikari is saying, "Listen up all you airheads, I want you all to go out tonight and search for the Crystal Staff. You people can use whatever form you want but don't appear in your true form! Now go before I get angry at you all for not coming up with anything!" She walks back toward her desk angrily.  
  
They others were standing in front of her and started whispering at once to each other.  
  
"Man, was she ever angry." Myona whispers to Shoki.  
  
"Yeah, I never seen her this angry before." Shoki whispers back to Myona.  
  
Kori and Ameko were already walking toward the exit. Kori looks back and says, "Hey guys, you coming?"  
  
"Yeah!" Shoki and Myona say together in unison.  
  
Scene changes to Taiki and Yuriko who are walking down a street that has shopping centers. They see groups of people running from a shop. Curious, they walk toward the shop and took a peak. What they saw took them by surprise. Inside the shop were there were four people and the store manager. What surprised them weren't that the four people were turning the store into a havoc, what surprised them were that three of the people looked exactly like the Three Lights and the fourth person looked like the one of the teachers at their high school.  
  
Yuriko says to Taiki, "Taiki, if you are here, who is that over there?" She points to a guy who looked exactly like Taiki.  
  
"You got me Yuriko. I'm not sure I believe what I see either. Especially when I know I am standing here and this feels really strange. It feels like watching a movie, but knowing myself and the other people that I have known so long, it doesn't feel right that I am here and yet also in there making a wreck of that store."  
  
"Yes, I understand what you mean but either there are two of you or that those people there are very good impersonators. Also, they are ruining the good name of the Three Lights and that teacher."  
  
"Yes, we have to stop them." They ran toward a deserted alley and went to transform.  
  
Back at the store, Ameko (looks like Seiya), is holding the store manager by his collar and saying, "Listen, we don't have time to spend with you, tell where the Staff is and we will make this a whole lot easier and you will just come out of this with your store ruined, otherwise, I can't promise anything about your personal health." She is holding her red feather up and it is blazing with fire.  
  
The guy is sweating and says, "I don't know what you are talking about. I know nothing about any Staff."  
  
Kori (Taiki), Shoki (Yaten), and Myona (the teacher) all are searching the store for something.  
  
Then all of the sudden Keeper says, "Stop where you all are you impersonators!" (Screen changes quickly to show Keeper and Maker. Lights are shining behind them, hero acts…dadadadada.)  
  
Keeper and Maker are shown back to back. Keeper continues and says, "As the comet and keeper of creatures, I am here to punish you all!"  
  
Maker says, "As a sacred star that shines in the sky dadadadada…(you know his lines)"  
  
Kori (Taiki), Ameko (Seiya), and Shoki (Yaten) all yawn. They are all sitting down and look like they were drinking tea the whole time Keeper and Maker were saying their lines.  
  
Kori (Taiki) says, "They remind me a lot of Galactic Patrols, don't they?"  
  
Shoki (Yaten) says, "Yeah, a whole lot!" He gives another big yawn.  
  
Keeper and Maker fell and have their feet up in the air and their legs are twitching. Then they quickly get back up. Myona (the teacher) skips in front of them and waving her arms and giggling. She passes them.  
  
Keeper and Maker now look serious. Maker says, "Now let's get serious and get some answers, what are you people doing here?"  
  
Ameko (Seiya) stands up and puts her tea cup down and says, "You really want to know what we are doing here?" She has a unholy gleam in her eyes.  
  
Keeper and Maker nod stiffly.  
  
Ameko (Seiya) says, "Well…" Shoki (Yaten) and Kori (Taiki) stands up. The table along with the biscuits and tea cups disappears. Myona (the teacher) stands with them. All of them have their feathers.  
  
Shoki (Yaten) smirks and says looking toward Keeper and Maker, "Which one of us will go first? They don't look too tough. We don't even need to fight them. Let's just send them a demi-on. Who wants to be the one to make the demi-on?"  
  
Myona (the teacher) comes up, waves her hand, and says, "Ooh, me, me! I want to do it!"  
  
"Okay, Myona. Just make sure you don't accidentally make the demi-on a weak one." Kori (Taiki) says.  
  
Everyone's feathers disappears except Myona's (the teacher). They all turn back to their villain form. The store manager, who was still there, gasps. Keeper, noticing the store manager, tries to catch his eye by waving to him. Finally she gets his attention and Keeper motions him to leave and points at the door. The store manager nods and half runs, half crawls out the store.  
  
Kori, Shoki, and Ameko all smile at Myona as she concentrates on making a demi-on with her feather. Myona is closing her eyes and mumbling words in another language.  
  
Ameko notices that Keeper and Maker were looking at Myona in a fascinated manner. She says to them, "Oops, haven't we been rude. We forgot to introduce ourselves, this is Shoki and Kori. (She points to one then the other.) I'm Ameko and this little one (she nods toward Myona) is Myona. I don't know why I'm introducing myself and the others, you both will be dead soon. I guess you two remind me of some people I know and have come to like. Well anyway, we got to go." Shoki, Ameko, and Kori turns toward the wall. A black portal opens up  
  
"Wait!" Maker shouts. "Why are you all here?"  
  
Ameko, Shoki, and Kori all stop walking. Kori turns back and says, "We were hired. That is all you have to know, anyway, like Ameko says, what good will it do you two?"  
  
Shoki says carelessly not looking toward Keeper and Maker, "Maybe Myona will tell you before she leaves." Ameko, Shoki, and Kori all walk into the black portal and disappear. Myona is still mumbling words.  
  
Keeper says to Maker, "I wonder why they were so sure we were going to die?"  
  
Suddenly, Myona opens her eyes and her feather, which was gold, lights up and two creatures appear.  
  
Myona smiles and says, "Demi-on, go get them."  
  
The creatures open their eyes and say their names. They throw razor sharp love letters to Keeper and Maker.  
  
Keeper and Maker jump out of the way. Myona, now sitting on the counter and giggling while watching the fight, has a bowl of popcorn in her lap.  
  
Keeper uses her attack and the creatures disappear. Myona's popcorn disappears right after the creature vanishes.  
  
She says, "Oh, shit! I should have taken their advice and made my creatures stronger. I thought I should've made it easier to you two since you both looked like you had no experience at all. Oh, well, the things I get for being nice." She jumps down from the counter and starts to head toward the wall. The black portal appears again.  
  
"Wait! You didn't tell us why you guys are here! Also, I don't think we will let you go." Keeper says.  
  
Myona stops and says, "We were here because we are looking for the Crystal Staff, if you must know. I don't have much time, I have to go back. My boss and the others are waiting for me." She starts walking again.  
  
"Who is your boss?" Maker asks.  
  
Myona looks back, and gives them a "You should know look" and says, "Ikari."  
  
"Who?" Keeper and Maker says together.  
  
"Never mind. I can't waste my time with you children. For now you two get to live, next time I might not be so merciful." Myona giggles when she realized what she said. She exits through the black portal.  
  
Keeper and Maker look at each other in puzzlement.  
  
"What did she mean by calling us children? She doesn't look older than us, in fact, she looks like she is younger than us." Keeper says.  
  
Maker says, "We'll talk about this later with the others. Right now, I feel like finishing our date."  
  
Keeper blushes and says, "Well, let's hurry up and de-transform. Maybe we can still catch the late night movie we were going to see later before this happened. But I feel uneasy knowing those impersonators are out there and they can impersonate anybody any time."  
  
They de-transform and head toward the movie theater.  
  
The next day, the Inner Senshi (including Mamoru) and The Three Lights are all meeting at Rei's temple. Fortune (dog), Luna, and Artemis are there also. They are all talking about the new encounter with the new enemies that Taiki and Yuriko experience.  
  
"So they can really change into people? That seems so cool!" Usagi says.  
  
They do not notice that the Outer Scouts have walked into their group.  
  
"That's not cool for us, my kitten." Haruka says.  
  
"Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, Setsuna! What are you guys doing here? My wedding isn't until next month." Usagi says.  
  
"We sensed a new force so we came to see if you were doing all right, Princess." Setsuna says.  
  
"We also wanted to know if you needed any help." Hotaru adds in.  
  
"I wonder if our new enemy can really change form, we are going to have to watch out for everyone. We don't know who to trust anymore." Michiru says in a worried tone.  
  
"Don't worry, Michiru. We will come out all right. We always do. Right, everyone?" Rei says optimistically.  
  
All the Inner Scouts, Three Lights, and Yuriko says, "Right!"  
  
Setsuna says, "But we have never met an enemy who could morph."  
  
A familiar voice says, "But we have."  
  
Everyone looks toward the steps. Karasuma, Siren, Nezu, and Nyanko (civilian forms) are standing at the steps. All the Inner Senshi and Three Lights look surprised. The Outer Senshi look a little cautious.  
  
The four walk up to the Earth Senshi.  
  
Haruka says sternly, "What are you doing here?"  
  
Karasuma says, "I wouldn't worry, Uranus. We have no intention on harming the heir of the Silver Millennium's crown."  
  
The Earth Senshi and Lights look shocked.  
  
Siren says, "We just realized it when we were returned to life after the battle with Chaos. Only a member of the Moon Kingdom's Royal Family could have such a star seed."  
  
The four of them bow to Usagi and say, "Thank you."  
  
Nezu says, "But that's not the main reason we're here. We are looking for the Genso Four. We believe they were broken out of the top security wing of the Universal Star Prison by one other person."  
  
Nyanko hands Usagi a briefcase. She opens it and there are five profiles inside. Each of the Inner Sailor Senshi looks at one.  
  
Yuriko looks over Rei's shoulder and shouts, "That's one of them!"  
  
She is pointing to a picture of Shoki paper-clipped to his profile. Taiki looks at the one Makoto is holding.  
  
He says, "Ikari? That was who Myona said her boss was!"  
  
Makoto reads the profile, "Disappeared on June 6 after a conference with her superior, Ikari reappeared later that month when she was caught hacking into the Galactic Patrols files. She had copied some information concerning guardians. Reasons are unknown. Has recently broken out a group of criminals known as the Genso Four who have been known for various crimes they were hired for. The Genso Four originate from a planet that was destroyed about a year ago."  
  
Minako asks, "How did you get these?"  
  
Nyanko says, "We are now part of the Galactic Patrols to help repair what we have done in the past."  
  
"We just met the Genso Four last night when they were ransacking a store." Yuriko says. She begins to describe to them what happen last night.  
  
"So, they are after the Legendary Crystal Staff." Karasuma says.  
  
"We cannot let them have it. We must stop them." Nyanko says.  
  
"Why is this Crystal Staff so important?" Minako asks.  
  
"Long ago, back in the Silver Millennium……" Siren's voice fads out and the screen takes on a flashback.  
  
It is the Silver Millennium. Four very shady figures are seen on the screen. Only the hair which is emphasized by the colors of it are seen clearly. They are silver, pale blonde, black with red streaks, and blue. A building is shown that has a seal of a bird on it. The four blurry-faced figures are guarding the seal. They are performing their attacks: lightning bolt from a rod, ice torrent from a ribbon, tornado fan, and fire sword. The screen fades out and you see the Moon Kingdom destroyed. People are seen floating in bubbles but one bubble floated away from everyone else. Screen fades back to the present. Siren's voice is heard again.  
  
"They were never to be seen again."  
  
"Siren, how do you know this?" Ami asks.  
  
"The Silver Millennium is common knowledge all over the galaxy considering they ruled most of it. In school, we learned all about the different protectors of that time. The only reason Earth people don't remember was to protect the location of the Royal Family."  
  
"It is a treasure that would have gone with the Silver Millennium. I am glad that Queen Serenity remembered to send it to this century. In the Silver Millennium the Tori, as they were known, didn't really associate with the rest of us since they were always guarding the treasure." Setsuna says.  
  
"What exactly is the Crystal Staff?" asks Taiki.  
  
Michiru says, "An heirloom of the Royal Family. It is an extention for the Silver Crystal and said to give it more power when added to it. It was to be given to Usagi when she became queen."  
  
"But now that this has come up, she might need it earlier than expected." says Haruka.  
  
"So you see, we are here to find the Genso Four. We have tracked them to this planet and we were wondering if we could ask for your help." Nezu says sweetly.  
  
"We would love to help." Usagi says.  
  
"Usagi, I don't know if we can. Your wedding is coming up, remember?" Rei says.  
  
"Your wedding?" asks Siren.  
  
"Oh, yeah! Would you all like to come to the wedding?" Usagi asks.  
  
"Usako and I would love to see you there." says Mamoru.  
  
"We would love to!" Nyanko says before Karasuma could say anything.  
  
"Great!" Usagi says.  
  
Rei looks up at the sky. She says, "It looks like it will be dark soon, you guys better get home." Everyone looks up at the sky. It is pink and purple and the sun is setting.  
  
"Yeah, Rei is right. We better get home. See you guys tomorrow." Seiya says as he, Taiki, and Yaten head down the stairs.  
  
Just as they leave, Grandpa Hino pops up out of nowhere.  
  
"And what can I do for you lovely ladies?" he says, eyeing the Anima-mates.  
  
"Grandpa! Stop that!" says Rei as she hits him over the head.  
  
The Anima-mates sweatdrop.  
  
Nyanko says to Usagi, "Well, we'll see you later, Serenity."  
  
Grandpa Hino says, "Huh? Serenity?"  
  
Usagi says quickly, "Um, that's an old nickname! Everyone calls me Usagi now."  
  
Usagi winks at the Anima-mates and they say, "Ohhh."  
  
They say good bye to the Earth Senshi and leave. The Outer Senshi start to leave also.  
  
Minako yells to Outers, "We'll see you at the wedding!"  
  
Grandpa asks, "What wedding?"  
  
Rei says, "Where have you been?! Usagi and Mamoru's wedding!"  
  
Mamoru says, "Aren't you coming, too?"  
  
Grandpa asks, "Will those four women be there too?"  
  
Everyone nods and Grandpa enthusiastically says, "Sure!!"  
  
Scene changes to the Genso Four. The four are by themselves in the aviary. Shoki is chasing Myona for a walnut.  
  
He's yelling, "You got the acorn, already! I want the walnut! Walnut! Walnut! Walnut!"  
  
Annoyed, Ameko throws an extra walnut to Shoki.  
  
He gasps happily and says, "Walnut!!"  
  
He then throws it at Kori's head. Without looking up, Kori uses her ice feather to freeze Shoki in mid-sentence.  
  
"Wal-!" he breaks out of the ice and says, "-Nut!"  
  
He taps his head and turns into a silly looking giant walnut. It has eyes and hands, but no feet.  
  
He wobbles around while saying repetitively, "I'm a walnut!!"  
  
Myona laughs hysterically and points at him. She then taps her head and turns into a giant acorn. Hands and eyes, but no feet.  
  
She bounces around and repetitively says, "I'm an acorn!!"  
  
Ikari walks in, sighs, and says, "I can't leave you alone for one minute..." She shakes her head. "Anyway, I got some old documents that might give you guys a better understanding of where to look for the Staff. I guess I messed up big time by just telling you guys to look for it. You guys just picked random people……" She sighs again. She looks towards them and has a sweat drop coming from her forehead. The Genso Four are all fighting each other except Kori who is still drawing. Ameko is about to choke the life out of Shoki and he is about to yank all of Myona's hair out when all of them were freezed by Kori.  
  
Ameko is the first to get out because she melted the ice around her. She says to Kori, "Thanks, Kori. I needed that." She turns to Ikari and says, "What is it that you want us to do, Ikari? What was it that you were going to show us? I only heard half of it before I had to kill Shoki. I'm sure you understand don't you?"  
  
Ikari mumbles to herself, "Well, I had a couple of ideas myself, but unfortunately I need his skill."  
  
Just then, the ice blocks break free and a lot of ruckus can be heard. Ikari slaps her hand to her head. Ameko taps Kori on the shoulder and points at Ikari. Kori nods, closes the sketchpad and walks with Ameko to where Ikari is. She notices that two of the four are with her and so shows a picture of the staff to them.  
  
She says, "The Crystal Staff is a treasure in which the Tori guard over. Only the Tori have the power to make the Staff appear. The Staff is a heirloom of the Moon Family. The Staff enables the user to gain more power, powers that are only dreamt about. But first, you people must find the four who are of the Tori. Finding them will not be easy since they were known to be tricky during the Silver Millennium. I advise you guys to be alert for anyone who might seem like they may be of the Tori. Know that we do not have forever to find the Staff. The boss, my boss that is, will not be happy if we do not find it soon." At that Ikari shivers a little and looks afraid for only a split minute. Then quickly recovers. "Go now and see if you can find anyone that are in the Tori."  
  
Ameko says, "But what about Shoki and Myona?"  
  
Ikari gets really pissed off and says angrily, "GO! NOW!"  
  
Ameko and Kori bow (fade out).  
  
Shoki and Myona are playing in the background while Ikari returns to her desk.  
  
Scene changes to the Inner Senshi (except Rei), Luna, and Artemis. They are heading down toward their homes when they see (who they believe are Seiya and Taiki)go into a store. Usagi starts to run towards (Seiya) and (Taiki). The others follow closely. Suddenly their were a rush of people running out the stores. Everyone takes a peek into the store's windows.  
  
They couldn't believe their eyes. (Taiki) was holding up the clerk by the neck. (Seiya) was trashing the place. What really surprised them was not the fact that (Seiya) was trashing the place, but that the fact that he had fire coming out of his hands every once in a while.  
  
Usagi whispers to the others, "I never knew Seiya could do that!"  
  
"Me either." Luna answers back.  
  
Then (Taiki) pulls out a blue feather and shoots ice towards the clerk's hands. It pins the man to the wall.  
  
"I never knew Taiki could do that either." Minako says.  
  
"Me neither." Ami says.  
  
"There is something strange about the way those two move. It's as if they were looking for something." Artemis says.  
  
"Hey, you guys. These two can't be Taiki and Seiya otherwise we would have known that Seiya and Taiki had those kinds of powers. These must be two of the Genso Four." Makoto says confidently. "Besides, they don't act this way." They all transform.  
  
They go in and says there lines.  
  
(Seiya) and (Taiki) yawns and stretches as the lines finishes.  
  
Ameko (Seiya) says, "Hey, Taiki, you want to play with these little sissies?"  
  
"Hey! Who are you to call us sissies?!" Venus says.  
  
"Also, he is not Taiki! You guys are impostors!" Sailor Moon says.  
  
"Looks like they found us out, Ameko." Kori (Taiki) says. They morph back into their villain form.  
  
Ameko says, "Kori, it doesn't look like this guy (she looks at the clerk) is one of the Tori, or that he knows anything about the Staff. Let's set demi-on on them and go."  
  
Kori says, "Okay. Let's make it a little bit easier on them. I like their spirits." They form demi-on faster than Myona did last time.  
  
"Bye. Have fun with these demi-on." Ameko says. Kori waves good bye to them and wishes them a good night.  
  
Sailor Moon and the Scouts fight the demi-on. It was a kind of hard battle. (You know Sailor Moon gets afraid, one of the Scouts stalls the monster while Sailor Moon gets her act together and kills the monster.)  
  
The Inner Scouts de-transform and they starts to head off down the road again.  
  
Usagi says, "Taiki, Yuriko, and the others were right these people are really powerful if they can change forms so that we couldn't tell them apart from the real people. If we didn't know Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten so well, we would have thought that they were really trashing the store and causing trouble. What happens if they were other people whom we do not know so well, WHAT WILL WE DO!?" Usagi looks like she would cry.  
  
The others try to comfort Usagi as much as they can. Finally they arrive at Usagi's house. Usagi walks home teary-eyed. Luna walks behind her. When Usagi went in, everyone gave a collective sigh.  
  
The next day at school, the teachers at every history class of the second years are giving names of partners who will do a history paper about one of the artifacts that are in the museum that they are going to go to tomorrow. In the history class, everyone is in the class. Kuki is paired up with Minako, Akari is paired up with Seiya, Heiru is paired up with Usagi, Ami is paired up with Makoto, Yuriko is paired up with Taiki, and Netsu is paired with Yaten. Everyone is happy with the people that they got picked with except Yaten and Netsu. They grumble all throughout the day.  
  
Later at the lunch room, Kuki goes to Netsu and says, "Netsu! So….you got paired up with Yaten, huh?" He pokes her in the ribs with his elbows.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it."  
  
"Why not?" Kuki says slyly, hinting at something.  
  
"I said I don't want to talk about it." Netsu says while gritting her teeth.  
  
"Come on. I know you want to say it. Come on." Kuki says annoyingly.  
  
Netsu has her red feather out under the table. The feather is blazing with fire. Heiru who is sitting next to Netsu puts her left hand on Netsu while still drawing on the sketchpad. The feather disappears.  
  
"You're right, Heiru. It would not do well for us if I used that." She turns to Kuki who is still hinting with his eyebrows. His eyebrows are going up and down and he is smirking.  
  
Netsu smiles sweetly at him and says, "Kuki, do you really want to know? If you do, lean a little closer so I can whisper it into your ear." Kuki leans over. Netsu quickly grabs his head in a headlock with her arm and gives him a very hard noogie. Kuki shouts mercy and Netsu lets him go.  
  
"Oww! That hurts!"  
  
"I know, it was suppose to." Netsu goes back to her meal. Kuki keeps rubbing his hand on his head as he goes back to eating. Myona is playing with her food again.  
  
At the other side of the table, Seiya leans over to Yaten conspicuously.  
  
Seiya whispers, "Hey, Yaten. You got paired up with Netsu. Aren't you jumping with joy?" Seiya chuckles at a private joke.  
  
Yaten is not so jovial. He angrily retorts, "There is nothing funny about being stuck with that loud-mouthed hussy! She is the most annoying girl I have ever met!"  
  
"Sounds like you. I think you two go well together."  
  
"We do not! What made you think that I like her?!"  
  
"Oh, nothing much. Just that you seem to notice what she does while you are trying to pretend you don't. It's okay if you like her. You know I can tell these things, Yaten. I've known you too long to not be able to tell when you like someone. You act differently."  
  
"I do not like that girl! I think she is the worst girl alive! I wouldn't talk to her, much less work with her on a report!"  
  
"The more you deny it, the more it tells me that you like that girl. I know you, Yaten. Anything you like a lot, you would rather deny it than to admit it to yourself and to the world."  
  
"Humph!"  
  
"I got you tongue-tied, didn't I?" Seiya smiles smugly and continues to eat his food.  
  
The next day everyone is seen at the front of the school waiting for the bus to take them to the museum. Akari is seen running around everyone. Minako and Makoto are looking through a magazine containing the most recent news with the rich and the famous. Usagi is trying to look over Minako and Makoto's shoulders. Taiki and Yuriko are talking to each other. Ami and Netsu are reading their own books. Heiru is drawing on her sketchpad. Kuki is going from group to group of people looking at what they are doing. Seiya is seen talking to Yaten.  
  
Seiya says to Yaten, "Hey, Yaten. Are you going to talk to her?" He nods his head toward Netsu. They don't notice Kuki is right behind them listening.  
  
"What are you talking about? What do I have to talk to her about? If I was going to talk to her, I would tell her that she is the most obnoxious person on earth!"  
  
Kuki says, "So you think that she is obnoxious. I'll go tell her that." He walks toward Netsu before Seiya and Yaten have a chance to call him back.  
  
"Now, you've done it, Yaten."  
  
"What?! Me?! I didn't do anything! If you didn't start bugging me in the first place, I wouldn't have said that and Kuki wouldn't have overheard."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Scene changes to Kuki who has reach Netsu.  
  
"Netsu, I heard Yaten say that you were the most obnoxious person on Earth."  
  
Netsu slowly close the book and raises one of her eyebrow.  
  
"Really." She says in a tone that seems like she is ready to kill someone.  
  
"Yep!" Kuki says happily for having told Netsu something she didn't know. Then he skips happily toward Heiru to tell her what Yaten said about Netsu.  
  
Netsu looks really pissed off. She starts to head toward Yaten and Seiya in angry strides.  
  
Seiya says, "She looks really pissed off. I don't think I want to stick around to find out how she is going to vent her anger so …… see you later, Yaten……hopefully." Seiya quickly walks toward Taiki and Yuriko. Yaten looks quickly to his sides to look for a way out. Netsu in front of him now. Yaten looks really pale.  
  
Scene changes to Taiki, Yuriko, and Seiya. A loud argument can be heard as Seiya comes and joins Taiki and Yuriko.  
  
Taiki says, "Looks like Yaten is in big trouble this time. What did he do, Seiya?"  
  
"I haven't the slightest idea." He says falsely. Trying not to look at the fight but not succeeding.  
  
Yuriko says, "Looks really heated. I wonder who will win." They all turn to look at the fight. Several other people are looking at the fight too.  
  
Taiki says, "Looks like Netsu. She is really creaming Yaten."  
  
While Taiki, Yuriko, and Seiya are watching the fight, they didn't notice that Heiru came behind them.  
  
"He doesn't stand a chance." Heiru says.  
  
"Why do you say that, Heiru?" Yuriko asks.  
  
"Because I've seen these fights that Netsu gets in with. She always comes out the winner. I guess it's her stubborn streak." Heiru shrugs.  
  
"I wouldn't be so sure. Yaten also has a very stubborn streak. He also has a temper that only a bull can match." At that Seiya, Taiki, and Yuriko chuckles.  
  
"Then I guess Netsu is a bull because she also has a very big temper when provoked. I don't think Yaten stands a chance." She says with great confidence.  
  
Scene switches to Yaten and Netsu.  
  
"Who the hell do you think you are to call me obnoxious! Have you looked at yourself lately? You should because then you would see what I'm talking about. You have a face that is just screaming "I am Mr. Obnoxious!"  
  
"I didn't say in your face that you were obnoxious! It was you nosy friend that told you that!"  
  
"Hey! Leave Kuki alone! He doesn't need you to be calling him nosy, you nin-com-poop!"  
  
"Hey! Who are you calling me a nin-com-poop!? Miss Suck up!"  
  
"Who are you calling a suck up, Mr. Airhead with a brain the size of a pea!? Wait! That is too big for you! Your brain is the size of a pin's head!"  
  
Yaten gets really red in the face. Netsu looks really smug.  
  
"Well, I'm not the one who has to go into books to get some excitement in life. At least I have a life to live in. What you call a life is just plain laughable!"  
  
Now Netsu looks red in the face and Yaten looks smug.  
  
They keep on insulting each other until the bus arrives. Nobody stops them because this is the most exciting thing that has happened in a long while.  
  
When the bus arrived, Yaten and Netsu were so mad at each other they weren't even looking one another. Seiya had to escort Yaten on the bus and Heiru escorted Netsu.  
  
Finally they arrived at the Museum of National Artifacts. The teachers told all of the students to split into groups with their partners and go search for an artifact to research about. Everyone left with their partners to go inside the museum. Yaten and Netsu are both crossing their arms and looking at different directions.  
  
Netsu says grudgingly, "Well….I guess we could work together. Not that I want to but we need to get an artifact or we will get an F."  
  
Yaten loosens his arms, glances a little bit at Netsu and says, "Yeah, you're right. Not that I want to or anything, but we need to get the report done. Truce for now until the report is done."  
  
"Okay. Let's shake hands on it to make sure that one of us doesn't not break it. Not that I would."  
  
"Are you implying that I would break a truce!" Yaten retorted hotly.  
  
"Hey, I didn't say a word. You said that all by yourself. Come on, are you going to agree and shake hands or not, I don't have all day you know." They shake hands and walk up the steps to go to the inside of the museum.  
  
Scene changes to Taiki and Yuriko.  
  
Yuriko says, "Well, we've found an artifact and found enough facts about it. We could just call it quits."  
  
Taiki notices Yaten and Netsu walking down the hall that leads to the room that they were in.  
  
"Hey, isn't that Yaten and Netsu? I thought they just had a big fight, what, forty minutes ago? Usually Yaten would still be angry after quarreling for as long as those two have been."  
  
"Taiki, haven't you heard about the saying, I don't know how it goes, but, I know that it means that the more two people fight, the more they like each other."  
  
"Maybe we ought to quarrel then. Maybe you'll like me more." Taiki says jokingly.  
  
"Taiki, I already like you a lot. Anymore and I'll probably be killed by it." Taiki chuckles.  
  
Taiki says, "Come on, let's follow them. Maybe we can find out why they are not fighting. It would solve one of the world's greatest mysteries." Taiki and Yuriko look at each other and laugh. They went quietly after Yaten and Netsu.  
  
Scene switches to Yaten and Netsu.  
  
"Can't we just pick one and get it done with?" Yaten asks.  
  
"Can you just be quiet? You've been asking me that for the last thirty minutes. You have to find an artifact with enough fact to write about otherwise, you wouldn't have enough to write about." She looks back at Yaten slyly. "Maybe you just want get a F on the report and you want to drag me with you. Well, it is not going to happen."  
  
"You know I do not want a F. I want an A as much as you do. Okay, if you want to spend this much time on finding an artifact go ahead. I don't care."  
  
Netsu gives Yaten a skeptic look. Yaten looks back with a look that says, "You don't believe me, I'm hurt."  
  
They walk on with Yuriko and Taiki sneaking around behind them.  
  
Netsu says, "Hey, what was that?" Yuriko and Taiki quickly get behind a column. Netsu turns around.  
  
Yaten says, "What's what?"  
  
"Nothing. I just thought I heard something."  
  
"Maybe you have. (he puts his hands up like a ghost and starts to make a face that is suppose to be scary) Maybe it was a ghost from the past to haunt you." He starts to make ghost noises.  
  
Netsu hits him on the head with her fist and Yaten falls to the ground. Netsu's eyes twitches.  
  
"Yeah right. Come on, Yaten. Let's find an artifact that has enough information on it." She drags Yaten who is still stunned from the blow.  
  
Scene changes to Usagi, Minako, Makoto, Ami, Seiya, Akari, Heiru, and Kuki. They have all met up earlier. They are all in a room looking at the artifacts in the room. Seiya getting tired at looking at all these old antiques, looks towards the door and sees Taiki and Yuriko sneaking past the room. Curious, he walks out to the door and takes a peek. He saw Yaten and Netsu in the far distance and Taiki and Yuriko hiding behind a column.  
  
Seiya looks back towards the group and says, "Hey guys, come look at this." He turns back toward the hall and looks on in interest.  
  
Everyone turns and sees Seiya squatting down and looking out from behind the door. Curious, everyone pokes their head out and sees what is going on.  
  
Scene changes to Yaten and Netsu.  
  
"Hey, Yaten, ever get the feeling that you're being watched."  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"Oh, nothing. I just have this feeling that we're being watched." She quickly turns around. Everyone ducks their heads in before Netsu sees them. Yaten turns around too.  
  
"I don't see anybody." He says.  
  
Everyone pokes their head cautiously back out.  
  
"It's just that…." She turns quickly back again. Everyone ducks just in time. Usagi hits Minako's head and Minako says ouch. She quickly covers her mouth. Everyone around her puts a finger on their lips. She bows an apology.  
  
"I thought I heard an ouch." Netsu says. She starts heading toward the opposite direction that they are in.  
  
Everyone in the room are in a panic. They all try to find a place to hide. Taiki and Yuriko who are hiding behind a column tried to blend in with the wall. Netsu walks past them. She walks to where the room that she heard the ouch from. Yaten just behind her. She sees an absolutely normal room that is filled with artifacts.  
  
"Hmm…" Netsu says. She walks toward the coffin near the far side of the room. It is parallel to the back of the room. "I wonder… if we could do our report on this." Her eyes dart around the room. She puts her hand on top of the coffin. Seiya, Usagi, Minako, and Makoto are leaning as close to the coffin as they possibly can. Sweat drops are on all of their foreheads. Netsu leans over the coffin. Usagi, Seiya, Minako, and Makoto all have their breaths held. Netsu looks over the coffin. Her eyes dart everywhere but up or down. She goes back and stands next to the coffin. Usagi, Seiya, Minako, and Makoto all let out a small sigh of relief. Netsu continues to walk around the room.  
  
Yaten walks close to a full length curtain. Ami and Heiru are behind the curtain. They both hold their breath in suspense. Yaten stops just short of the curtain and puts one of his hands on the curtain and leans on that hand. Ami has a sweat drop because his hand was right next to her face.  
  
Yaten says, "Come on, there is nobody here. Pick an artifact to research on and let's go. I want to meet up with the others so we can head back to the meeting area. It is about time to go."  
  
Netsu is near a big statue. Kuki and Akari are behind the statue. Kuki is holding Akari's mouth. She is trying to laugh.  
  
Netsu says, "Hold on, I thought I heard some muffle from behind this statue." Everyone in the room holds their breath except Yaten and Netsu.  
  
Yaten says, "Come on, Netsu. It's probably some wind that got in the ventilators and blew out."  
  
Netsu sighs and says, "Yeah, you're probably right." She turns away from the statue and heads toward the door. Everyone (except Akari, Yaten, and Netsu) breathes a sigh of relief.  
  
Kuki who can hold Akari back anymore because his arm was getting tired let go of his hold. Akari laughs out loud. Netsu turns swiftly back toward the statue.  
  
"AKARI!!! OKAY PEOPLE, YOU'VE HAD YOUR LITTLE FUN! COME OUT OF YOUR HIDING PLACES RIGHT NOW!!!! I KNEW IT!! I JUST KNEW THAT THERE WERE PEOPLE FOLLOWING US!!" Netsu says angrily.  
  
Everyone comes out of their hiding places and looks bashful. Kuki is scolding Akari for laughing when they could have gotten away with it. Akari is still laughing. Netsu turns her angry stare at Akari and she becomes quiet.  
  
Yaten was speechless.  
  
Taiki and Yuriko peek from the doorway.  
  
Netsu says in a more mild tone and sighs, "I can't believe you all. Spying on Yaten and me. You guys should be ashamed." Everyone except Yaten has a guilty look about them.  
  
"Come on Yaten. Let's find an artifact and finish this report." She drags the speechless Yaten with her as she storms out the door. Taiki and Yuriko quickly avoid her way.  
  
Usagi says, "Now I'm ashamed for spying on them. I know how she feels."  
  
"Maybe we need to do something to make it up to her." Ami says.  
  
"How about giving her a walnut? I know that makes me feel better." Kuki says.  
  
"Kuki!" Everyone says except Akari who is now staring out in space.  
  
"Hey, I know! We could help her with her report. Find her an artifact with lots of information on it." Minako says.  
  
"Yeah! What a great idea, Minako!" Makoto says.  
  
Yuriko pokes at Taiki and says, "Hey, Taiki. Why are you laughing?"  
  
Taiki says while chuckling still, "I….just….can't ….help…it. I keep seeing…" He falls into a fit of laughter.  
  
Seiya laughs too and says, "Yaten's face!" He falls into a fit of laughter.  
  
Everyone laughs too except Akari who is still staring off in space.  
  
"Boy, what I would have given to see that expression on Yaten's face." Seiya says still laughing.  
  
"And did you see him being dragged by Netsu? It was so funny!" Taiki says laughing even more.  
  
Yuriko says, "Okay you guys, we've had enough fun with them. I think that we have truly hurt Netsu's feelings."  
  
"We need to make up to her." Usagi says still giggling.  
  
"Yeah." Everyone says quietly.  
  
When the bus came, everyone was doing what it was in their power to cheer Netsu up. They were saying "I'm sorry" or other things like that. Finally when they arrived at the school Netsu was getting really annoyed and says, "Alright you guys, if you stop pestering me about how sorry you are, I'll forgive you. Jesus! You guys are like a group of flies, once you start buzzing, there is no stopping you all."  
  
Everyone looks a little red in the face. They all wave good bye to each other because school has just ended and are now going their separate ways. Heiru, Kuki, Akari, and Netsu going one way. All the others in the other direction.  
  
After school, all the Senshi meet at the temple. Yuriko is reading aloud from the ancient book that Siren brought with her.  
  
"The book says that the Tori are the four guardians of the Crystal Staff, an heirloom given to the heir of the Silver Millennium's crown when the time comes for them to rule. The Crystal Staff is a scepter in which the Silver Crystal can hover within. The Staff amplifies the holder's power twenty fold. And if the holder happens to have the Silver Crystal within it, they will have no comparison in the universe. Only the Tori, whom are loyal to the Moon Kingdom Royal Family, can form the Staff by combining their powers in a diamond formation. When the Crystal Staff first appears, only the true heir can touch it with being burned. But once the heir does touch the Staff, the burn effect is disabled and anyone can possess it. The Tori, being neither Senshi nor royalty, have limited powers but use them to their advantage. They have but one purpose: to guard the Crystal Staff before the heir aquires it. After that, they must protect the heir at all costs. That's about all it says on the Tori and the Crystal Staff." Yuriko closes the book.  
  
"Well, that doesn't give as much to go by." Haruka says.  
  
"Hey, if we can find the Tori, that means that Usagi, I mean, Sailor Moon, will gain more power. Also, we will have more allies because it said that the Tori must protect the heir at all costs after she gains the Staff." Karasuma says.  
  
Minako says dreamily, "I wonder if there are any cute guys in the Tori. Ah…that will be nice. Maybe I can finally have a boyfriend."  
  
Rei, Makoto, and Minako look dreamy. They all say yeah together. The screen is now filled with their dreams of cute guys with them and so on.  
  
"The Tori are not here for you all to make boyfriends out of. They are here to protect the Staff and Usako." Mamoru says breaking their dreams.  
  
"Mamoru is right. Also, we have to find the Tori before the Genso Four does. Otherwise, we're going to be in big trouble." Seiya says.  
  
Most of them nod with what Seiya says.  
  
Minako mutters, "It's nice to dream sometimes."  
  
Suddenly the group are interrupted by a loud hello. They all look towards the four who are heading towards them. Everyone looks with a sweat drop on their forehead.  
  
Coming toward them very quickly was Akari with her arms waving wildly. She shouts, "Hi, everyone!" She goes up to the Outers and the Anima-mates and says, "Hi! I don't know your names, but I'll say hi anyway." Then she walks back to Seiya, grabs his arm, and flutters her eyelashes. Michiru giggles as she watches Seiya and Akari.  
  
Heiru, Kuki, and Netsu catches up with Akari. They also say hi. Usagi introduces everyone and they say hi. They shake hands.  
  
"What are you guys doing here?" Usagi asks.  
  
"Oh, nothing. We were all just walking by when we saw you guys, or actually, Akari was running ahead and saw Seiya walking up the stairs to this temple. She ran back and told us. We just wanted to drop by and say hello and ask if you all would like to go to someplace to eat. My treat." Netsu says.  
  
Kuki was imitating Netsu by acting out what she was saying. Some of them were laughing and the others were trying to hold their laughter in. Netsu gives side glances to Kuki and notices that he was imitating her. She gets really angry and starts an argument with him. Everyone has a sweat drop on their forehead. Heiru just smiles and looks on at the fight. Then Heiru turns and asks the group who are still looking at the fight, "Do you guys want to go to eat something? I'm kind of hungry."  
  
"Sure." Everyone says in unison except the Outer Senshi and Anima-mates. The Outers mumble okay while the Anima-mates say they have to leave. The group heads down toward Tenth Street. Akari is still fluttering her eyelashes at Seiya and holding onto his arm. Seiya sighs and resigns himself of being in Akari's hold.  
  
Heiru, noticing Seiya's discomfort, says, "Don't worry about Akari. She does this to every guy she sees. Watch."  
  
She taps Akari on the shoulder and points out a random guy on the street to her. Akari gasps happily and runs off in that direction. Everyone sweatdrops as the guy runs away.  
  
At Fruits Parlour Crown, (literally) everyone is sitting together. While Akari is goofing off and Kuki is explaining something complicated to Taiki and Ami, the subject of Usagi and Mamoru's wedding comes up.  
  
"You two are getting married?" Netsu says pointing to both Usagi and Mamoru.  
  
Usagi says, "Yes. Sunday at noon."  
  
Mamoru asks, "Would you all like to come? You're obviously good friends with everyone else."  
  
Heiru says, "Can we really?"  
  
Usagi says, "Sure."  
  
Kuki says, "We'll be there!"  
  
Akari suddenly jumps up (with straws up her nose) and says, "It's five o'clock!!" Everyone stares at her for a moment.  
  
Netsu checks her watch and says, "You're right, Akari. We have to meet someone now."  
  
Mamoru says, "I'll pick up the bill."  
  
Kuki says, "We'll see you at the wedding!"  
  
When Heiru, Kuki, Akari, and Netsu arrived at their temporary house, they find Ikari looking at a document.Ikari says, "All of you change into your real forms, will you? It makes me shiver when I see you all in these civilian forms." They all change to their normal forms and go to their desks.  
  
Myona starts to run from her desk as soon as she sat down on it. Kori pulls out a sketchpad from nowhere and her blue feather appears in her hand. She starts to draw again. Ameko has a book appear and starts reading. Shoki suddenly has a big book called, "The Many Ways You Can Tell You're a Nut Case."  
  
He reads out loud from it, "First sign that you are a nut case is that you are reading this book." Shoki tilts his head to one side, shrugs, than continues to read. "Second sign is that you like to do things like burning a book that you have just bought with all the money in your wallet before you read it…….." It goes on and on and on. Shoki keeps reading a loud.  
  
Ameko, who couldn't concentrate anymore on reading because of Shoki, says, "Shoki, maybe you should read something else. That book is describing too much about you and also Myona."  
  
"Ameko, go ahead and let him read it. It won't hurt him unless he starts doing some of the things that it described in there." Kori says not looking up from her drawing.  
  
Shoki says, "Hey! That's not a bad idea."  
  
Ameko sighs, scratches her head, and says, "Why am I trying to reason with him when he can't be reasoned?"  
  
"Beats me." Kori says.  
  
Ameko continues to read but Myona goes over to Ameko's desk and starts shaking her desk. Ameko is shaken and getting really pissed off.  
  
Myona says, "Oh, no! We're in an earthquake! Aahhh! We're going to die! We're going to die! Aahhh!"  
  
Myona runs around the room while saying, "We're going to die! Aahhh!"  
  
Ameko gets up, slams her book down on the desk, stomps toward the Myona, and drags her toward a wall with chains that suddenly appear. Ameko chains Myona to the wall. Myona is still shouting, "We're going to die! We're going…mmmmm…." Ameko has just taped Myona's mouth shut with tape that just appeared. Myona is still going, "mmmmm.." but is now quieter. Behind Ameko, Ikari is clapping.  
  
Ikari says, "Now, I might finally get my peace and quiet." Shoki just then starts to sing about him being a fruit cup. Ikari slaps her hand to her forehead and says, "I spoke too soon….again." The giant book on Shoki's desk disappears and now Shoki is dancing as well as singing.  
  
Ameko is walking back to her desk.  
  
Ikari says, "Ameko, can you tie up Shoki like you did to Myona? Put tape over his mouth, too."  
  
Ikari looks hopefully to Ameko.  
  
Ameko says, "Sorry boss, no can do. I had enough trouble with Myona. I don't want to deal with Shoki too."  
  
Ikari looks hopefully toward Kori, "How about you, Kori?"  
  
"Nope, can't do it. How about sending him on another mission to find the Tori? That will get him out of your hair for a while."  
  
"What a great idea! Why didn't I think of it? You guys haven't found anything that is of use to me yet. Shoki!"  
  
Shoki stops his singing and dancing and says, "Yes?"  
  
"I want you to go out and find someone who might be a Tori."  
  
"Yes, boss." He disappears.  
  
Ikari says (more to herself than to anyone else), "I just hope he doesn't do anything that might be harmful to anyone." Her face takes on a twisted look. She looks like she is battling herself. Then it look like something subdued her. She says, "What am I saying? I want to find the Crystal Staff as soon as possible."  
  
Ameko who was looking at Ikari when she was having a struggle with herself says, "Ikari, are you okay?"  
  
Ikari snaps at Ameko, "Yes, I'm fine!"  
  
Ameko looks shocked.  
  
Ikari looks mortified and says, "I'm sorry Ameko, I guess I'm just tired. Yes, I'm just fine."  
  
Ameko looks uncertain and says, "Okay, if you're sure."  
  
Ikari says, "Really, I'm fine."  
  
Scene switches to Shoki who has changed himself to a student at his high school. He is walking down Tenth Street with his head bowed down and thinking to himself, "Now where would I find someone who might be a Tori." He bumps into Mamoru and Usagi who are walking down the street.  
  
Shoki apologizes and looks up from his view of the ground to see Usagi and Mamoru.  
  
Usagi says, "Hey, aren't you the kid from my English class?"  
  
Shoki says, "Err…right, yeah."  
  
Usagi says, "I thought you weren't suppose to be in school today because you have a fever and are supposed to be sick for two weeks. We all wrote letters to you to wish you well." Usagi looks at Shoki suspiciously.  
  
Shoki says, "I, uh, well, you see…"  
  
Mamoru says, "Usako, maybe he got better today and decided he wants to take a walk."  
  
Shoki nods his head quickly and says, "That is exactly what I was going to say. Well, nice to see you, bye, Usagi, Mamoru." He walks quickly in the opposite direction.  
  
Usagi says, "Mamo-chan, how does that guy know your name?"  
  
Mamoru says, "I don't know. The guy seems really tense. He seems like he had something to hide."  
  
They walk a little more before Mamoru says, "Usako, let's see what that guy is up to. I have a strange feeling about him."  
  
Usagi nods. They went back toward the direction in which they just came from.  
  
Scene changes to Shoki. He thinks to himself, "Whew, I just got out in time. Now, let's see, who could possibly be a Tori?" He sees a girl who is yelling at a guy. Shoki thinks to himself, "Maybe she is a Tori. I heard from Ikari that they are strong. She said that a Tori would fight back if provoked."  
  
He goes up to the girl and taps her back. She turns toward Shoki angrily for disturbing her argument with the guy. The guy quickly runs off. The girl sees this and says angrily to Shoki, "Look what you did! You made him run! Now I will never get my answer!"  
  
She starts to walk from Shoki. Shoki puts a hand to stop the girl.  
  
Shoki says, "Tori, come and show yourself. I'm going to take you home and lock you up so that we could get the Crystal Staff."  
  
The girl says, "You're crazy! I'm no Tori. I don't even know what a Tori is and what the hell is a Crystal Staff?!  
  
Shoki says, "Don't lie, Tori. Either you come quietly or I send out a demi- on to you."  
  
The girl says, "Oh, I see. This is some kind of joke, isn't it? Well, it isn't funny so you can just stop."  
  
Shoki says , "So you won't go quietly, eh? Well, I'll send demi-on on you. Maybe then you'll be willing to see my way." Shoki has his feather out. He mutters a chant in another language. Two demi-on appear. "Have fun. I'll just wait here over at this bench while you fight the demi-on." Shoki goes over to a bench and sits down. Junk food appears around him as he sits down.  
  
The girl screams. Just as Shoki is about to drink a soda, a rose pierces the can.  
  
Screen switches to Tuxedo Mask. Tuxedo Mask is on a roof top. He says his lines.  
  
Shoki groans, looks at his soda, and says, "What a waste of good food."  
  
Then Sailor Moon appears and says her lines.  
  
Shoki mumbles while she says her lines, "Another pest."  
  
When Sailor Moon finishes her lines Shoki says to demi-on, "Go get those two. Forget about the girl. She doesn't look like she could be a Tori. A Tori has more honor than to scream at battle." The demi-on heads toward Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon.  
  
Shoki is still sitting. He morphs back to his villain form and starts to eat his junk food as he watches the battle.  
  
They fight dadadadada… Sailor Moon wins.. whoopty-freakin-doo!  
  
Tuxedo Mask says to Shoki, "Why do you guys want the Staff so bad?"  
  
"We don't. We have no use for a staff no matter how powerful it is. We don't want to rule the galaxy, too much trouble if you ask me, but we do need to eat. This is the only way we know how to support ourselves. From the looks at you two, you guys have had an easy life."  
  
"But you guys could just make things appear and disappear." Sailor Moon says puzzled.  
  
"That's true. I was just saying that to make it seem serious. We really have no need to work. We have been given the power to morph, powers, and to have things at will, but I guess we just have no purpose in life so we just work for people. I guess it gives us a feel of being wanted." Shoki shrugs.  
  
Sailor Moon says, "But you could be good and be wanted too."  
  
Shoki shrugs again and says, "I have always had a feeling from ever since I was a child that I was destined to be something, guard something special. To feel wanted. We, four, have been abandoned as children so I guess that is where our feelings of wanting to be wanted comes from." Shoki says heatedly, "You don't know what it feels like to not be wanted. Outcast within our people. So we turned to being hired by people. There, I guess, we could feel that people need us because they need our skills." He sighs and says, "You won't understand little girl. If what I sense in you is true, you've never had a hard life. You have always been surrounded by people who love you, people who you want you. For us, there were only us, we were shunned because of our ability to do things that other people can't do and also of that feeling of wanting to be wanted."  
  
Sailor Moon has tears in her eyes. Tuxedo Mask was holding her.  
  
Shoki says, "Why am I saying these things to you, you are not helping us, so therefore you are against us. Until next time, we will meet again, Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask." A black portal appears and Shoki goes into it.  
  
Later, while Mamoru is walking Usagi to her house Usagi says, "Mamo-chan, I think that the Genso Four are really nice people that just want to feel wanted that's all. That's why they are working for evil instead of for good because they have no reason to work for good."  
  
"Oh, Usako, you think of the good in everyone but this time I think I agree with you. There is just something in that guy that tells me that he is good inside." They reach Usagi's home. They wave good-bye to each other and Mamoru leaves.  
  
Back in aviary Shoki is seen in his bedroom brooding. Kori and Ameko walks in. They are all in pajamas. For once Kori and Ameko don't have their glasses on and Kori has her hair down.  
  
Ameko says in a worried tone, "Shoki, what's wrong? You haven't looked like your usual self ever since you came back."  
  
Shoki just looks out the window and says quietly, "I'm just thinking, that's all."  
  
Kori says, "Shoki, please tell us what's wrong. We're your best friends. If you can't tell us, I don't know who you can tell."  
  
Shoki sighs and looks toward them with thoughtful eyes. He says, "I was just thinking of what I said to Sailor Moon and what she said." Flashes of the talk between Sailor Moon and Shoki. "It's just that….well….why do we fight for evil anyway? Why not for good?"  
  
Ameko says angrily, "Have you forgotten the way those people have treated us!? They treated us like we were some freaks of nature, like we were monsters just because we happened to have powers that they do not. I am glad that Galaxia destroyed that planet. All my life I have been living as an outcast just because they decided that we weren't good enough for them. Who were they to tell us we weren't good enough? The only time we actually found peace with ourselves was working for people. Since then, we just hired ourselves out, not for money, not for fame, but for the feeling of want, Shoki. You remember, don't you?"  
  
Shoki nods.  
  
Kori looks kind of sad. Kori says quietly, "Ameko, Shoki does have a point though, not all of them treated us with….disrespect. Like Usagi and the other girls."  
  
"They don't know our true powers. I bet that they would turn away in "disrespect" to if they knew of our powers." Ameko says.  
  
Kori says, "Maybe."  
  
Shoki says starting to look more like his usually self, "At least we still are all together."  
  
Ameko gives a little snort and says, "As much as we could be with Myona always in her own little world. I bet she doesn't know why we are even looking for the Staff."  
  
Kori says, "At least she is no totally lost in her little world. Come on, we have to go to bed. We have school tomorrow. Oh, wait, what do you think we should wear for Usagi's wedding? I can draw what you guys would wear."  
  
Shoki and Ameko groan.  
  
Kori says, "What? Did I say something wrong?"  
  
Shoki says, "You can draw it but don't expect us to make it materialize out of thin air or use it."  
  
Kori's eye twitches and she says threatningly, "So are you saying that you don't like my drawings?"  
  
Shoki says, "No. I am just saying that half of the time your drawings are like that of a kindergartner."  
  
Kori looks mad and her blue feather appears. She points at Shoki. Shoki is shaking his hands in front of him wildly and saying, "No, no, Kori! You're drawings are wonderful, just don't freeze me."  
  
Kori lowers her feather and says, "Really?"  
  
"Really. As long as you do not freeze me." Shoki sighs in relief.  
  
Kori raises her feather again and says, "Well, I'll just freeze you for the heck of it." She freezes Shoki.  
  
Ameko chuckles and says, "Kori, as much as I like to see Shoki frozen, we need to go to bed. Besides, you don't want Shoki to catch a cold. Remember the last time he caught one. We had wind storms everytime he sneezed."  
  
Kori laughs and says, "Oh, yeah. I remember. Remember Mr. Smith, our science teacher from the last planet? He got caught in it. By the time he got out, all his clothes were torn, his wig was off so we saw his giant bald spot and he looked ready to kill someone. Shoki went up to him and ask him if he had a tissue. I thought Mr. Smith would spit nails. He was that mad. Of course, he didn't know Shoki caused the wind storms." Kori and Ameko fell into a fit of laughter.  
  
"Well anyway, I got to unfreeze Shoki." Ameko says, laughing. A red feather appears in Ameko's hand. She points at Shoki and the ice melts away. Shoki shivers as he gets out of his frozen state.  
  
Shoki says, "That was not funny when you were the one with the cold. Though I did find it funny to see Mr. Smith without his silly wig. I always thought that it was fake hair on his head and I proved that I was right. Besides Ameko, remember when you had that cough a while back. It was really funny, every time you coughed, a little fire would come out of your mouth. Oh, remember, that girl with that puffy brown hair who sat in front of you, Ameko? You caught her hair on fire with one cough. I laughed so hard! It looked like a forest fire! You were very lucky to think of something to explain to the teacher why her hair was suddenly on fire." Shoki and Kori laugh. Ameko looks bashful.  
  
Ameko says, "Well, I couldn't help it if that girl had hair that look like it was a bush growing on her head. Besides, I tried not to cough as much as I could."  
  
"Ah, those were some of the funniest things I've seen in my life. Luckily, it doesn't happen often, otherwise, we would have a whole lot of explaining to do." Kori says.  
  
Ameko yawns and says, "I'm tired. Goodnight, you two."  
  
Kori yawns also and says, "Me too. Goodnight, Ameko. Shoki." Shoki says goodnight to both of them.  
  
Ameko and Kori leave Shoki. Shoki lays back on his bed and thinks to himself, "We had some fun times working as henchmen, but I wonder if we were really meant for this kind of life. I have often seen ourselves shy away from certain jobs like killing people." Flashbacks of the Genso Four against people they fought and at the very end released them. "Now that I think about it, we never really killed anyone. It seems like we had a code of honor or something." Shoki sighs and thinks to himself, "That can't be right, but at certain times, I seem to have a blurry picture of a young girl trying to reach out to us, but can't." A blurry picture of Princess Serenity holding her hands out toward the viewers, behind her there is a full moon. "Oh, well, maybe I'm just dreaming." He yawns and turns over.  
  
The next day, Ikari is typing something on a computer. The monitor flashes red, "Access Denied"  
  
Extremely frustrated, she tries repetitively and always comes up with, "Access Denied"  
  
She screams. The Genso come up behind her and peer over her shoulder.  
  
They ask, "What are you doing?"  
  
She replies, "I'm trying to hack into the Galactic Patrols' files so I can find out Queen Serenity's DNA that she donated during the Silver Millennium."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"So I can find her kid in this time, stupids!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"So I can lure the Tori here! And don't ask why!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Argh!!" Ikari is about to kill them all when Shoki reaches over and presses a button on the keyboard. The monitor flashes green, "Access Granted"  
  
She drops them and rushes to the computer. She types quickly and finds it.  
  
"Tada! The Queen's DNA. Shoki, can you run this through the files and find a possible match of offspring?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
Shoki types just as wildly as he did in Computer Club. The others watch interestingly. The monitor starts to beep. The Genso gasp.  
  
They say, "It can't be..."  
  
Ikari asks, "What? You know this girl?"  
  
"Tsukino Usagi."  
  
Myona says, "It can't be! There has to be a mistake!"  
  
Kori says, "Shoki, do it again. Maybe you missed something."  
  
Shoki types again but comes up with Usagi's file again.  
  
Ikari, who looks very happy, says, "It's settled then! We have to capture this girl soon."  
  
Ameko desperately says, "But she's getting married to Mamoru this weekend! We're guests!"  
  
"Perfect! I'll create a distraction and you grab the girl. I'll go tell the boss."  
  
All of them say, "But..!"  
  
It was too late. Ikari had already left.  
  
The Genso look at each other and say, "What should we do?" Then they look at Usagi's file on the monitor.  
  
That Sunday...  
  
At the church, guests are arriving.  
  
(Note: This specialty scene features a mix of new and old characters such as Cooan and her sisters, Usagi's family, the Amazoness Quartet, Rei's grandpa, Professor Tomoe, the other Senshi's families, The Anima-mates, the Genso, Unazuki and her boyfriend, and old supporting characters like Usagi's other friends from junior high. Perhaps even Ms. Haruna! She'd be pissed if Usagi got married before her! ^_^)  
  
As Naru and Umino walk in, they are a little startled.  
  
Naru whispers to Umino as they sit down, "I didn't know Mamoru and Usagi had so many weird friends."  
  
Umino nods. They overhear some conversations such as the one between Petz and Cere Cere.  
  
Petz says, "They've been so nice to us since we converted."  
  
Cere Cere says, "I know! And Rei was telling me about the different plants growing around her temple."  
  
They also overhear Cooan and Palla Palla.  
  
Cooan says, "I saw the future for Usagi and Mamoru already. They have a beautiful child."  
  
Palla Palla says, "I met her! She was so cute! It turns out Pegasus was looking for her all along."  
  
Umino says, "Converted?"  
  
Naru says, "Pegasus?"  
  
They turn to both the Amazon Quartet and four sisters. They ask, "Excuse me, but how do you know Usagi?"  
  
Beruche says, "Depends. Who are you?"  
  
"Usagi's friend from school, Naru. And this is Umino."  
  
The Amazoness Quartet and sisters suddenly start to stutter.  
  
Caravaras says, "Um.. well... You don't know about... That is... Forget about it!"  
  
They all laugh nervously. Naru and Umino turn back around as the group sighs.  
  
Umino says, "I think they're hiding something."  
  
Naru says, "Wrong. It's Usagi that's hiding something."  
  
The Genso Four look very unhappy.  
  
Heiru looks at Netsu and says, "What are we going to do, Netsu? I don't want to ruin their wedding."  
  
Akari says, "Me neither."  
  
Kuki says, "What should we do? We have to reveal ourselves anyway."  
  
Netsu says, "We have no choice but to carry out the orders. But we weren't counting on Usagi being the Moon Princess."  
  
Scene cuts to Usagi's dressing room. The Earth Senshi are in there with her. Usagi is looking at herself in a full length mirror (tribute to SuperS).  
  
Michiru says, "That dress is beautiful, Usagi! Where did you get it?"  
  
Usagi answers, "My mother gave it to me."  
  
Rei has a sudden flash of a vision.  
  
She says, "There's something wrong... Something evil..."  
  
Everyone gasps and Usagi says, "Oh, no! Not at my wedding!"  
  
Haruka says, "I'm sorry, kitten. It seems someone plans on ruining it. I'll go tell, Mamoru."  
  
Makoto says, "You better make up an excuse for Motoki and Yuuchiro to leave. I think they're in there with him."  
  
Ami adds, "Urawa is in there, too. But he knows about us already."  
  
Haruka leaves and Usagi sighs.  
  
Scene cuts again to Mamoru pacing back and forth in his dressing room. The Three Lights are in there as well with Yuuchiro, Urawa, and Motoki, who is the best man.  
  
Seiya says, "Calm down, Mamoru! You're marrying the best girl ever. What's wrong with that?!"  
  
Motoki says, "Seiya's right. You shouldn't worry."  
  
Mamoru stops pacing, sighs, and says, "Thanks, guys."  
  
Suddenly, there's a knock. Motoki answers it.  
  
"Oh! You're Haruka, right?"  
  
"Um... Usagi has to ask you and Yuuchiro...... something."  
  
Motoki and Yuuchiro leave. Haruka turns to Mamoru, Urawa, and the Three Lights.  
  
"Rei felt that someone was going to ruin the wedding."  
  
Mamoru sighs and says, "I knew it. Nothing's ever easy."  
  
Motoki comes back and says, "It's time, Mamoru."  
  
Everyone is in their place and the guests are seated. There's a weird mixture of normal people and former enemies there.  
  
The music starts up and Hotaru, the flower girl, comes down the aisle dropping rose petals. Then the pairs of men and bride's maids come. (Taiki- Yuriko, Yaten-Minako, Seiya-Setsuna, Motoki-Makoto, Haruka-Michiru, Urawa- Ami, Yuuchiro-Rei.)Then the wedding march plays and Usagi walks down the aisle with Kenji. When she reaches the alter, the preacher starts. When he's halfway through, there's an explosion from the door. It's Ikari. Everyone is running in different directions.  
  
She yells, "Genso! NOW!"  
  
The Genso Four stand up and turn into their villain selves, still unhappy.  
  
Usagi says, "Netsu! Heiru! Kuki! Akari! You're the Genso Four?!"  
  
They all look up and they're in tears.  
  
Ameko says, "I'm sorry, Usagi."  
  
Shoki says, "Or rather, Princess Serenity."  
  
Myona says, "We're so sorry."  
  
Kori points her icy feather at Usagi and says, "Forgive us..."  
  
She closes her eyes tightly and freezes her in a giant diamond-shaped block of ice.  
  
Mamoru yells, "Usako!!"  
  
Ikari laughs. All five of them and Usagi disappear.  
  
Setsuna says, "Come on! We don't have much time!"  
  
The scene cuts to the house/aviary which has now lifted off into the sky. Inside, the Genso are staring at Usagi, still encased in ice. Ikari is laughing evilly.  
  
Shoki says, "Can we at least let her out?"  
  
Myona says, "Yeah. The Tori might not come if she dies of frostbite."  
  
Ikari says, "Fine, fine. But make sure she doesn't get away! I'm going to inform the boss the trap is set."  
  
Ikari leaves and Ameko quickly defrosts Usagi with her feather. Usagi falls down and the Genso catch her.  
  
Kori asks, "Are you all right?"  
  
"Heiru, Netsu, Kuki, Akari, why...?"  
  
Ameko says, "Those aren't our real names."  
  
Shoki says, "We are the Genso Four. I'm Shoki."  
  
"Ameko."  
  
"Kori."  
  
"Myona. Just out of curiosity, did you know you were the Moon Princess?"  
  
Usagi nods and asks, "Why are you doing this?"  
  
Ameko says, "We need to lure the Tori here. Ikari figured that they would come if the Moon Princess was in danger."  
  
Shoki says, "We didn't know it would be you."  
  
Usagi asks, "How did you find out?"  
  
Kori answers, "Queen Serenity donated blood for the Galactic Patrols' files. Once Ikari hacked into the system, it was easy for Shoki to trace your blood line."  
  
Meanwhile, the Earth Senshi (transformed), Sailor Starlights, and the Sailor Anima-mates are looking up at the aviary.  
  
Sailor Star Healer says, "There's no other way. We have to use the Sailor Teleport."  
  
Everyone forms a circle and they teleport to the aviary. Everyone looks shocked when they look around.  
  
Sailor Star Keeper says, "Wow! Look at all the birds!"  
  
Everyone else looks a bit afraid. The unblinking eyes of the birds stare at them as they walk around.  
  
Sailor Mars says shakily, "Yeah.... nice birds."  
  
The scene cuts back to Usagi and the Genso.  
  
Ameko says, "I got it! We can sneak Usagi out and pretend she got away!"  
  
Shoki says, "Do you really think we should do that?"  
  
Myona says, "Yeah. What if Ikari and the boss catch us?"  
  
Kori says, "I agree with Ameko. What can Ikari and the boss do to us?"  
  
Ameko says, "Exactly. We haven't even seen the boss, if there really is one. We owe Usagi at least this much."  
  
They all agree and stand up. They start to sneak toward the door when it suddenly opens! The Earth Senshi and everyone else are standing there.  
  
The Outers say, "You!!"  
  
They're about to attack the Genso when Usagi stands between them.  
  
She says, "Don't! They were going to help me escape!"  
  
Everyone looks confused.  
  
Jupiter says, "But why? They're the enemy."  
  
"You're wrong. They're just hired help. They were only following orders."  
  
Venus asks, "Who's orders?"  
  
A man's voice says, "My orders."  
  
Everyone turns to see a man standing next to Ikari. Both look pissed.  
  
The Genso say, "Ikari!"  
  
Ikari says, "Traitors! I release you from prison and this is what you do?!"  
  
The man says, "I wouldn't worry, Ikari. The princess can't leave here anyway. The Tori will have to come. I don't believe we've met, Sailor Senshi. I am King Akunin, ruler of the Hidoimaho Kingdom. Princess Serenity here has something I want, and I intend on retrieving it."  
  
Akunin lifts his hand and surrounds Usagi with a dark mist that starts to bring her toward him. But then the Genso blast Akunin and release Usagi. Tuxedo Mask brings Usagi to safety. Akunin attacks again but with a sword. The Genso hold him off with their attacks which they usually don't use. Ameko's feather turns into a fiery sword. Kori's turns into a ribbon dancer of ice. Shoki's turns into a fan that creates tornadoes. Myona's turns into a lightning rod.  
  
Ameko turns to the Senshi and says, "Get the princess away from here!"  
  
Myona says, "Hurry!"  
  
But Usagi says, "No! I can't just leave you here!" She transforms.  
  
Akunin thinks as the Genso hold him, "Those attacks...."  
  
Flashback: The Tori (still not seen clearly) are keeping him away from the building. The familiar attacks blast him backwards. Slowly, each one of the Tori's faces become clearer. They are the Genso. (fade out)  
  
He yells, "YOU!! It was you all along?!"  
  
He overpowers the Genso and sends them flying back into the Senshi.  
  
"You are the reason I failed all those years ago?! You?! Argh!!!!"  
  
Akunin is holding his head and screaming. Everyone looks confused again.  
  
Ikari asks, "Are you all right, boss?"  
  
Akunin calms down and says, "I'm all right now," he smiles evilly, "At last, I know who the Tori are!"  
  
Sailor Neptune asks, "Who?"  
  
"Them!!" he points at the Genso, who look extremely confused.  
  
They say, "Who? Us?"  
  
Sailor Pluto says, "Of course! I remember!"  
  
Flashback: The Tori (Genso) are fighting Akunin and trigger an alarm. The Outer Senshi arrive there first and restrain him. The Tori smile and thank them. (fade out)  
  
Akunin attacks with dark magic towards the Genso (or is it the Tori now? ) but the all the Senshi block it and stand between them.  
  
Saturn says, "Quickly! Form the Crystal Staff!"  
  
Still dazed, the Tori say, "How?"  
  
Lead Crow says, "Get in a diamond formation and concentrate you powers."  
  
The Tori do as they're told and concentrate. They start to glow white and the Crystal Staff appears, levitating in the center. The Tori then collapse.  
  
Aluminum Siren yells, "Grab it, Sailor Moon!"  
  
Akunin says, "No!! Ikari, Get it!"  
  
Both of them run for it, but Ikari gets there first. She grabs it and glows red.  
  
She screams out in pain, lets go, and says, "Damn! I can't hold it!"  
  
She looks down at her burned hand. Sailor Moon grabs the Crystal Staff and glows a sparkling white.  
  
She holds up the Staff and yells, "Crystal Moon Teleportation!"  
  
The entire group of Senshi and the Tori disappear. They reappear in a park in civilian form. The Tori are still out cold. When they awaken, they realize they have nowhere to go now.  
  
Kuki says, "Sorry we ruined your wedding, Usagi. Mamoru."  
  
Akari says, "But now we're unemployed with no place to go."  
  
Heiru says, "All we know is that we have to protect you, Usagi."  
  
Netsu says, "Too bad destiny doesn't pay the rent."  
  
A thought strikes Seiya, "I know! Why don't you all stay at our place?"  
  
Taiki says, "Yeah, there's plenty of room."  
  
Yaten says, "You'll see how popular The Three Lights really were."  
  
Netsu says, "You'll let us stay with you?"  
  
Kuki asks, "Even after everything we did to you?"  
  
Seiya says, "That's all in the past. After all, you did help save us by forming the Crystal Staff for Odango."  
  
Taiki says, "Then it's all settled. The Genso..er… Tori are going to live with us."  
  
The Tori nod their heads uncertainly.  
  
But then the Anima-mates speak up.  
  
Karasuma says, "I think you all have forgotten why we're here."  
  
Siren says, "Wether Genso or Tori, they are still wanted criminals."  
  
Haruka says, "What about kitten here? Ikari and Akunin know who she is and that means that they are probably going to go after her."  
  
Rei says, "That's right. Usagi will have to be watched very closely. They might attack her at anytime."  
  
Setsuna says, "We'll have to protect the princess at all cost."  
  
Nyanko turns to Karasuma and says, "That's true. And as the Moon Princess, Usagi will need all the protection she can get."  
  
Nezu says, "Besides, it not like we weren't evil at some point in time."  
  
Just then, the watches that the Anima-mates are wearing went off.  
  
A voice from the watch says, "Anima-mates! We are in need of assistance in sector G-5 of the Celeste Solar System!"  
  
Karasuma says, "We need to go. But we will be watching you, Tori."  
  
She then smiles and winks at them. The Anima-mates turn and leave.  
  
Netsu says, "Now that we remember most of our memory ever since we gave Princess Serenity the Staff, we feel that it is our duty to protect you, Princess Serenity." Netsu says all this in a serious tone. The Tori all nod.  
  
Usagi says, "My name is still Usagi. Princess Serenity is rarely used."  
  
"Okay, we'll call you Usagi, but you are still Princess Serenity in truth. We can never forget that." Shoki says.  
  
Minako says, "Hey, would you tell us what you remember? What happen to you guys?"  
  
Heiru says, "I remember that at the fall of the Moon Kingdom……." Screen goes to the Moon Kingdom. Heiru's voice fades away. The Moon Kingdom is being destroyed. Queen Serenity is putting everyone inside little bubbles. The bubbles are floating away to Earth. Then before the Moon Kingdom is totally destroyed, a big bubble containing four people comes out. It doesn't head toward Earth like the rest of the bubbles but instead, heads out to space. Flashes of the Tori through their childhood until now. Screen comes back to the present. "So, you see, we were sent to another planet. Queen Serenity probably didn't have enough energy to focus with. So we didn't go to Earth like the rest of you. We don't blame her. She did her best and we are happy with it."  
  
Everyone but the Tori looks surprise with the story.  
  
Makoto says, "It was too bad that you guys didn't get sent to Earth. You wouldn't have gone through that terrible childhood."  
  
Netsu shrugs and says, "It's nothing. We always had food and anything we wanted."  
  
Usagi says, "I can see why Kuki said those words to me when I ask him why not work for good instead bad."  
  
Heiru says, "So that was why you were so broody that day. We wondered what happened to you."  
  
Usagi says, "Oh, yeah! I have to catch my favorite show. It's on tonight." Everyone has a sweatdrop on their head. Usagi says, "Goodbye, everyone!" She and Mamoru, who is escorting her, leave.  
  
Michiru says, "Well, looks like we better go home, too." She grabs Haruka's arm and starts walking toward Haruka's car. Haruka walks beside her. Setsuna and Hotaru say bye and walk behind Haruka and Michiru. They drive off. The Inner Senshi leave.  
  
Akari says, "Well, today was interesting." She grabs Seiya's arm. "Seiya, looks like you and me are going to be roommates."  
  
Seiya groans. All of them laugh except Akari who is looking up at Seiya like there is nothing wrong in the world.  
  
Yaten says, "Netsu, looks like we will have to put up with each other."  
  
Netsu says, "Yep." She looks at him suspiciously and says, "You're not going to do something horrible to me while I'm asleep or something, are you?"  
  
Yaten says, "Would I do a thing like that?"  
  
Everyone but Akari says, "Yes."  
  
Yaten says sarcastically, "My pride is deeply insulted. Ye with little faith."  
  
Everyone laughs except Yaten.  
  
Netsu says, "How can your pride be deeply insulted if it is so deep?" Everyone but Yaten laughs harder.  
  
Yaten says, "That was not funny." Everyone laughter dies down to chuckles and giggles.  
  
Taiki says, "Okay, guys, let's go home. We'll show you guys the condo. We actually have four beds extra."  
  
They walk down the street into the setting sun.  
  
Back at the Three Lights' condo, it's havoc. Kuki is chasing Akari for his toothbrush. Netsu and Yaten are arguing, Taiki and Seiya look about ready to pull their hair out. The only one not affected by the uproar was Heiru. She is drawing in her sketchbook again.  
  
Taiki looks at her and says, "Heiru, how do you stand this day after day?"  
  
Heiru says, not looking up from her sketchpad, "Like this." She waves her feather toward Kuki and Akari. They turn into frozen statues. Then she points her feather at Netsu and Yaten and they are frozen too.  
  
Seiya looks on the scene with wonder. He says, "I wish I had that power." From the frozen statue that Netsu is in, the ice begins to melt. Netsu is free. She points at herself and changes into clean pajamas.  
  
Netsu says, "Well, that was dousing. Thanks for the freeze, Heiru."  
  
Heiru says, "No problem." Taiki and Seiya look on with amazement.  
  
The statue containing Kuki and Akari burst free and they too, point at the top of their heads and change into night clothes. Only Yaten hasn't come out yet.  
  
Kuki says, "Oh, yeah. Why am I chasing you for the toothbrush when I can make another one appear?" A toothbrush appears in his hands. He whistles happily like he just figured out a mystery. He walks toward the bathroom.  
  
Akari looks at the toothbrush still in her hand, shrugs, and tosses it. It disappears in mid-air. She walks toward her bedroom.  
  
Taiki says to Seiya, "I wish I had their powers, it would make my life easier."  
  
"Me too." Seiya says.  
  
Taiki notices the frozen statue. He says, "Hey, Netsu. How about unfreezing Yaten? He can't unfreeze himself or break out like the rest of you."  
  
"Oh, yeah. Even though he doesn't deserve being unfrozen, I'll unfreeze him." She points her feather toward the ice and it starts melting."  
  
Yaten shivering in wet clothes says in a shaken voice, "That was very cold. It was not very nice of you all to leave me in there for so long. I might have caught something."  
  
Netsu says, "Look at you. You look like a drowned rat. Here." Netsu points at Yaten and he has on dry clothes.  
  
Yaten says still cold, "Thanks."  
  
Netsu says, "You're welcome." She yawns. "I think I'm going to bed. Goodnight everyone. Heiru, are you going to sleep soon?"  
  
"Yeah, just a moment. Let me finish coloring." She colors some more. "There. All done." She holds the picture to show them. "Do you like it?" They see a picture of a pink heart. Everyone has a sweat drop on their forehead.  
  
Seiya says, "It's um… interesting."  
  
Taiki says, "Very creative."  
  
Netsu says, "It's…. nice."  
  
Yaten looks at everyone in surprise and says, "It's…" His voice gets muffled by Seiya's hand.  
  
Seiya says quickly, "He thinks it's great."  
  
"Well, what about this one? I didn't think it was very good." says Heiru holding a very good sketch of Sailor Moon using the Crystal Staff.  
  
Everyone says it looks wonderful except Yaten, who still has his mouth covered.  
  
Seiya asks, "Why don't just you draw like that all the time?"  
  
"I have to balance out, you know." Heiru smiles happily.  
  
She gets up, says goodnight, and walks toward her bedroom. Netsu walks behind her. Seiya lets go of Yaten's mouth.  
  
Yaten says, "What's the big idea?! Why did you put your hand over my mouth? I was going to say that it looks childish which is what you guys should have said."  
  
Taiki says, "Seiya just saved you, Yaten. You should thank him."  
  
Yaten says, "Saved me from what?"  
  
Seiya says, "Don't you ever learn? She froze you once, she can freeze you again."  
  
"Well…"  
  
Taiki says, "Let's put it this way. You say that her picture was childish, she'll get mad, and you'll probably be frozen again. Get the picture? Besides, it is impolite to say someone's works are childish."  
  
"I get the picture. But her first picture was childish." They all get up and start to go to bed.  
  
"Even so…" Taiki says.  
  
"I know, I know! You don't have to tell me so many times." They are each at their bedroom doors.  
  
"Just remember, Yaten. Be polite or else you'll get hurt. Remember, they have certain powers that we don't. Now that they know that we know about them, they can use those powers on us in private. More specifically, here in this condo." says Seiya before he goes into his room.  
  
"I'll try to remember." says Yaten.  
  
"I would do better than that if I were you." says Taiki. They all say goodnight and close the door.  
  
The next day, the phone rings and Seiya who is sitting in a chair by the phone answers it.  
  
Seiya says, "Hello."  
  
Usagi is on the other line and says, "Hi!"  
  
Seiya says, "Oh, hi Odango. What's up?"  
  
Usagi says, "Nothing much. We were all wondering if you guys would like to go to the beach with us today. We have nothing better to do than to sit around." The screen is in split screen. One with Seiya on one side and Usagi on the other with the Inner Senshi listening on the phone with her. Minako pushes Usagi out of the way and talks into the phone, "We would love for you guys to go with us!"  
  
Usagi grabs the phone back and says, "Well?"  
  
Seiya says, "Hold on a minute, I'll ask the others." He puts a hand over the receiver and says to everyone who all are pretty much lounging around the TV except Taiki who is reading the newspaper, "Hey, everyone!" Everyone looks up from what they are doing. "Odango and the rest of them just invited us to join them to the beach. Do you guys want to go?"  
  
Akari exclaims, "The beach! I love the beach!"  
  
Heiru says, "Cool, I haven't been to the beach in a long while!"  
  
Everyone talks all at once about what they are going to do at the beach.  
  
Screen is half screen again and shows Seiya and the Inner Senshi. Seiya lets go of his hand on the receiver and says, "Okay, we're going."  
  
Usagi says, "Great! Meet you guys at my house." She hangs up. Screen shows only Seiya as Usagi hangs up. Seiya hangs up (normal screen).  
  
Seiya walks to the others who are still chattering away. He shouts above them, "Hey, you guys! Hurry up and get your bathing suits and towels and whatever else you need. We need to be at Usagi's house to meet them there." The Tori just point at their heads and they changed into shirts and shorts with bathing suits underneath. All the Tori except Kuki has a bag. Kuki just has a towel hung around his neck.  
  
Kuki says, "Come on, let's go!" He starts walking towards the door.  
  
Yaten says, "Um….Kuki…." Kuki turns around to see the others still standing where they were and then suddenly notices that the Three Lights hasn't changed yet.  
  
Kuki says, "Oh…"  
  
Seiya says, "That is totally not fair.."  
  
Netsu says, "No problem, we'll just change you in a snap." Heiru, Kuki, and Netsu all point at one of the Three Lights and they all have shirts, shorts (bathing shorts), sandals, and a towel around each of their necks.  
  
Akari says, "Now, can we go?"  
  
Taiki says, "Come on, let's go." They all walk out the door and down to the parking lot with is an underground lot.  
  
Seiya says, "Now what? We don't have a car. We never bothered with one since we could always call and make reservations with the agents to get a driver."  
  
Heiru says, "Hello? Remember? We can make things appear. A car is no different. But we'll want to have a van since there are so many people." She looks around to make sure no "normal" people are around, points, and a van appears.  
  
Taiki asks, "Who's driving?"  
  
Akari waves her hands wildly and says, "Oh! Oh! Oh! Me! Me! Me!"  
  
Netsu says, "Uh….no."  
  
Seiya says, "I'll drive." Everybody gets into the van. Akari pouts as they drive off.  
  
When they arrive at Usagi's house. The Inner Senshi and Mamoru are all waiting for them. Everyone says hi to everyone.  
  
Taiki asks, "Where's Yuriko?"  
  
Rei answers, "She couldn't make it. She had some project she had to do for science."  
  
Taiki looks disappointed and says, "Oh." Seiya walks next to Taiki and claps him on the shoulder.  
  
Seiya says, "Don't look so down Taiki! There is always next time."  
  
Taiki says, "It's just that we both have such busy schedules."  
  
Seiya winks at Taiki and says, "Hey, it won't be like that in Neo-Kinkomu."  
  
Taiki smiles a weak smile.  
  
Usagi says, "How are we all going to fit in that one van?"  
  
Netsu says, "Don't worry, Usagi. Everyone step away so you guys can make room for one more van to appear." Everyone moved to make room for a van. "Hey, would you guys mind checking to see if there's anybody around." Everyone look around and say no. Netsu points and another van appears.  
  
Akari looks like she was going to ask again if she can drive but Mamoru interrupts her and says, "I'll drive this van."  
  
He walks over to the driver seat and sits down. Akari pouts again as everyone splits to two groups and goes into one of the two vans.  
  
They arrive at the beach to find that it is very crowded with all the other people around. They all take out their stuff and begin to set up towels and other things you would do if you're at the beach. Seiya and Taiki along with Rei, Minako, and Makoto head toward the volleyball net. Mamoru and Usagi walks along the beach. Akari and Kuki are running around on the beach toward the water. Yaten, Netsu, and Heiru are under an umbrella. Heiru is drawing, Netsu is putting on suntan lotion and Yaten is just sleeping with his arms under his head.  
  
Kuki and Akari run back toward the umbrella where Heiru, Netsu, and Yaten are. Kuki is holding something in his hand and Akari is giggling. They kneel beside the sleeping Yaten. Akari giggles even more and Kuki says, "Shhhh!"  
  
Netsu asks, "What are you two doing?"  
  
Akari giggles some more and Kuki says with laughter in his voice, "You'll see." He opens his palm slowly over Yaten's belly and a small crab comes out. Akari giggles. Then Kuki turns to Heiru and says, "Heiru, would you mind freezing the crab?"  
  
Heiru doesn't even look up from her drawing and points at the crab. It freezes.  
  
Kuki and Akari both have little shovels in their hand and start to dig near Yaten.  
  
Netsu says, "Oh, you're not doing what I think you're doing, are you?" Kuki nods and Akari giggles some more.  
  
Netsu says, "Cool! I'll join you!" A shovel appears in her hand as well.  
  
They dig around Yaten and put the sand that they dig over Yaten's body. Soon, the only thing left that was showing was Yaten's head. Netsu wipes her forehead as Akari puts the last shovel of sand over Yaten's body. She says, "Done! Now for the finishing touch." A black marker appears in her hand. She scribbles on Yaten's face.  
  
Kuki says, "Oh, can I do the sign?!"  
  
Netsu says, "Sure, why not, but make it neat."  
  
Kuki says, "I will." A sign appears right behind Yaten's head. (Viewers only see that Netsu is doing something to Yaten's face and sees only the back of the sign. They do not get to read the sign yet.)  
  
Netsu leans back to sit down and says, "Now, it's perfect."  
  
Kuki and Akari nod while they try to hold their laughter in. They run off toward the water again. Netsu walks over to Heiru and sits down. Seiya and the rest of the gang who were playing volleyball come back. They all surround the umbrella. Netsu hands them all soda as all of them reach for their towels to wipe off their sweat.  
  
Taiki notices suddenly after getting his towel, which is near Yaten's feet, that there is an unusually large bump next to Netsu. He keeps looking up until he sees Yaten's head. Then he just holds his hand to his mouth and looks like he is trying to control his laughter. Everyone now notice that Taiki is laughing and turns toward what he's laughing at and laugh themselves except Netsu since she was the one who did it with Kuki and Akari.  
  
Screen shows what they are laughing about. On Yaten's face there are marker doodles on it. Circles and X's, mustaches, a little beard, and scars, are drawn on it. Also, it looks like Yaten has make up on with red lips, tinted cheeks, green eyeliner on the eyelids, and a mole on top of his left lip. The sign on top of it reads, "A boy, yet not quite, who is half and half. The most objectionable being on earth, also rudest, obnoxious, self-centered, conniving, and along with many other attributes too horrible to name. On behalf of Censure Department 1033, we brand this man, or is it a woman, with our seal as a reject. Our symbol can be found as OX brand." In smaller script but not by much it says, "Note: as a token of our rejection, a crab is placed specifically on the body's belly. It signifies that this person has failed our test of passing the grade qualification and for arguing with a board member. Please note if watched carefully, this person may wake up any moment to cause a really loud noise once it has noticed that it has been branded. Thank you for reading this far, if you did not then I'm very sorry but you are a loser for not reading this whole message. Thank you once again for reading this message."  
  
Rei says, "Oh, I needed that so much! I just hope that Yaten wouldn't be too mad when he wakes up."  
  
Everyone else mumbles, "Yeah."  
  
Minako giggles and says, "Yeah, but it's funny." Yaten wakes up at that point as a crab climbs up from where Yaten's belly is located. Everyone laughs as the crab climbs out. Yaten opens his eyes, leans up as sand falls, and has a confused look on his face.  
  
Netsu points at the sign and Yaten's face. The make up and sign disappear. Then she just looks casually away.  
  
Yaten looks at them all suspiciously and says, "Okay, what is it? You guys all look mighty peculiar. Is it something I said?" Most of them are trying very hard not to laugh. The others try to look serious and shake their heads. "Is something wrong with my face?" He puts a hand up to his face. The others try even harder to hold their laughter in. Yaten looks really confused now. "WHAT?!?!"  
  
Netsu says with laughter in her voice, "It's nothing. Nothing that has anything to do with you." The others giggle.  
  
Yaten looks annoyed and says, "WHAT?!?!?"  
  
Minako shakes a hand in front of her, holds the other hand up to her mouth, and says, "Nothing for you to worry about." She starts laughing and some of them start to join her.  
  
Yaten whines, "But I want to know too!" He notices that he is buried in the sand suddenly.  
  
Yaten says loudly, "Who did this?!?!"  
  
The others except Netsu and Heiru make excuses to leave. Then they quickly walk off.  
  
Yaten looks expectantly toward Netsu. She looks casually away from his expectant look.  
  
Yaten says, "Well?"  
  
Netsu looks at him and says, "Well, what?"  
  
Yaten looks pointedly at the sand covering him and Netsu looks at what he is looking at.  
  
Netsu says, "Oh, you mean why you are covered in sand." She raises an arm to her head and rubs her head. She looks uncomfortable. "Ummm…..well….you see….. Let's say a sand-storm came by and blew over you. Heiru and I got our things away but we couldn't move you because you were sleeping. Um…. your face wasn't covered because we uncovered it." She looks over toward Akari and Kuki who are on the beach looking at the sea gulls. "Hey, there's Akari and Kuki…. I'll go see what they are doing right now okay, catch you later." She runs off towards them. A trail of sand and dirt is seen behind her.  
  
Yaten mumbles, "She can be so strange at times."  
  
Heiru looks up at that exact moment to see Netsu racing toward Akari and Kuki. She stands up at that moment with her sketch book and says, "Well, I better see what they are up to." She walks off with her sketch book.  
  
Yaten shrugs, digs for his towel that was buried with him, spread it again over the spot he was just buried in, and goes back to sleeping.  
  
Scene switches to Mamoru and Usagi. They are holding hands and Usagi is leaning on Mamoru's right side.  
  
Usagi says, "Mamo-chan, I wonder, what's it going to be like after we're married. Don't you sometimes wonder what it would be like if we were still in the Silver Millennium? I wonder what the Silver Millennium was like. It was probably peaceful. I don't even know why I'm talking about this. Thinking of the Tori makes me wonder, is there more people that we don't know about that are trying to reach us? Maybe there are more people from the Silver Millennium that we haven't met yet. Maybe we'll have more people that will join our side."  
  
"Usako, whatever else we may encounter, we'll be together, always." They are facing each other now as they say this. They eyes are shimmering and there is a hazy background.  
  
"Oh, Mamo-chan." A shout interrupts them and breaks up the scene to which is now back to reality. Then a volleyball hit Usagi on the head. Usagi leans to the side and falls to the ground. Her eyes has the knocked out expression with the dizzy circles. Mamoru rushes to Usagi's side and put his arms around Usagi. Usagi snaps out from being dizzy and rubs her head with her hand.  
  
The Inner Senshi, Seiya, and Taiki runs toward Usagi and Mamoru.  
  
Usagi says, "Ow, my head hurts."  
  
Rei says, "You should have watched out."  
  
Usagi stands up quickly and says, "Hey, I shouldn't be watching for flying things on a beach!"  
  
Rei retorts, "We gave you a warning, but you didn't listen to it!" They start glaring at each other. Everyone has a sweat drop on their forehead. Mamoru stands up.  
  
Makoto mumbles, "Will they ever give up?"  
  
Minako who heard her whispers into Makoto's ear, "I don't think in this life time." Rei and Usagi are heard arguing in the background.  
  
Minako shouts to everyone, "Hey, you guys! Let's go to the beach for a little swim before having lunch!"  
  
Rei and Usagi stop their argument.  
  
Usagi says, "Lunch!"  
  
Rei says, "Swim!" She thinks to herself, "Now, I get to show off to the cute guys in the beach how I swim like a swan." The screen has the picture of which Rei is dreaming about. Guys are surrounding Rei who is lounging on a beach chair. Some of the guys are offering her drinks while others are fanning her with banana leaves. They are all heard praising Rei of her beauty. She giggles evilly to herself.  
  
Makoto shouts to Rei, "Hey, Rei! Are you coming!" Makoto and the others have already started to walk toward the beach.  
  
Rei shouts and waves her arms, "Hey! Wait for me!"  
  
They are at the water. Seiya and Taiki are racing each other, Ami and Makoto are swimming peacefully, Usagi and Mamoru are walking near the shallow end of the beach, Minako and Rei are trying to impress the men around the beach by posing every once in a while after swimming.  
  
Suddenly, Usagi steps on a sea urchin in the shallow end. She gives a yell of pain and jumps high into the air. Mamoru who is next to her, looks up toward Usagi who is in the air. Everyone looks up from what they are doing. Everyone rushes toward them with Seiya in the lead.  
  
Mamoru shouts, "I got you Usako! I got you!"  
  
He holds his arms out in a catching position. She lands in Mamoru's arms, but he wobbles off balance and they both fall over. Seiya reaches them and helps them up. Usagi was being supported because one foot was now injured. She has one arm around Mamoru's neck and the other around Seiya's.  
  
Rei, Makoto, Minako, Ami, and Taiki all surround them.  
  
Minako asks, "What happened?"  
  
Mamoru says, "I don't know. Usako was here a minute ago and then she's just up there in the sky. The next thing I knew she was down here again."  
  
Usagi says, "I don't know either. I think I stepped on something. It hurts really badly."  
  
Ami says, "Let me see."  
  
She takes one of Usagi's feet. She finds the bottom of the foot red and has some blood coming out.  
  
"Looks like you stepped on a sea urchin. It's not too bad. Mamoru, Seiya, could you guys bring Usagi over to the umbrella where Yaten is. I'll clean and bandage it."  
  
Mamoru and Seiya obey and the others walk behind them. Yaten looks up as the group with the injured Usagi come up to him.  
  
Yaten says, "What happen to her?"  
  
Rei answers, "She stepped on a sea urchin."  
  
Yaten says, "Really, that must be an interesting sight to see. I'm sorry I missed it."  
  
Taiki exclaim, "Yaten! That's totally impolite!"  
  
Yaten says, "Sorry. I'm just bored. There's nothing to do here."  
  
Seiya says sarcastically, "What did you expect, someone here to entertain you especially?" Ami is rummaging through a bag that she brought.  
  
She says as she holds out a bandage, "Aha! I found it. I knew I put bandages in my bag."  
  
She also pulls out a handkerchief. She walks over to the shore and comes back shortly afterwards with a wet handkerchief.  
  
Ami says, "Okay, Usagi, this will sting a bit."  
  
She holds Usagi's injured foot and put the handkerchief to it and starts to rub the sand off the wound. Usagi yells that it's killing her and tears are coming down her cheeks. Ami puts on the bandage at last.  
  
Ami says, "There. That wasn't so bad." She puts down Usagi's foot.  
  
Seiya and Mamoru let go of Usagi's arms.  
  
Seiya rubs his ears and mutters, "Not so bad if your ears weren't so close to Odango's mouth."  
  
Makoto says, "I think it's about time for lunch. Let's start setting up." They all start putting out things for lunch.  
  
Scene changes to the Tori. Kuki and Akari are sitting down looking like they are doing yoga. Netsu is also sitting down but is looking out toward the sea. She is seen chewing gum. Heiru is sitting next to Netsu but is drawing.  
  
Heiru says, "Hold on you guys, I want to capture what you guys look like right now."  
  
Akari says, "Do I have to hold on? I'm doing yoga."  
  
Netsu looks over to Kuki and Akari and says exasperated, "Akari, you don't do anything if you are doing yoga. You just sit there."  
  
Akari says, "I'm doing something! Watch!" She closes her eyes and hums.  
  
Netsu looks really exasperated now. She blows a bubble then says, "Akari, humming and closing your eyes while sitting is not considered doing something."  
  
His eyes still closed, Kuki says, "Actually, yoga is suppose to be a spiritual cleansing, so it is considered as doing something."  
  
Netsu looks up to the sky and says, "Why do I even bother to reason with them, they are unreasonable. They just don't see my point."  
  
Kuki says, "I don't know, why do you want to reason with us? We don't need any reasoning to. I think our reasons are just fine. It's your reasoning that is not reasonable. Anyway, what does reasoning really mean? It's just a word, really. Reasoning depends on the person that the reason belongs to." He keeps on talking.  
  
Netsu says, "All right already! No more! You win!"  
  
Kuki opens an eye a little. He says, "Really? I didn't know we were playing in the first place."  
  
Netsu growls in anger. Then she blows a giant bubble and a book appears out of nowhere.  
  
Kuki's eyes open wide and then he grins evilly. He sneaks up behind Netsu and is about to pop the bubble. Netsu senses that Kuki is behind her and turns away before he could pop the bubble. She pops it herself.  
  
Kuki says, "Darn!" Netsu smiles then just blows another bubble. Kuki heads toward one way and Netsu evades him with her book held in front of her. Kuki turns another way and Netsu evades him again with her book. Kuki gets frustrated and just slams the book into Netsu's face, popping the bubble.  
  
Netsu has the book stuck on her face with bubble gum. Kuki laughs while Netsu (though you do not see her face) has steam coming out of her head. She yanks the book from her face with the gum and sticks the book (with the gum side) onto Kuki's head. Then she stalks off toward the other side of Heiru. The gum on her face disappears as she stalks off but she has to wave her hand first before it disappears.  
  
Kuki is seen looking shocked. He puts a hand to the book and feels it with a disbelieving look on his face. Netsu sits down and another book that is an exact copy of the book that she put on Kuki's head appears and she starts to read it. Kuki runs to Akari and says, "Akari, can you get this off of my head?" He squats in front of Akari.  
  
Akari says, "Sure why not, it's worth a try." She takes the book and yanks it.  
  
Kuki says, "OUCH! That hurts!"  
  
Akari says, "Hold still!" She yanks some more. The book finally comes off of Kuki's head. Kuki's hair is now disheveled with blobs of gum in it.  
  
Akari says, "There! You are now free of the book!" She tosses the book into the air and it disappears. She closes her eyes again and goes back to doing yoga.  
  
Kuki says, "But there's still gum in my hair!"  
  
Heiru says quietly not looking up from her drawing, "How about trying some magic? It would have saved you from pulling out chunks of your hair, Kuki."  
  
Kuki says, "Hey, great idea! Why didn't I think of that!?" He points at his head and the gum disappears. A seagull just then lands in front of Kuki. He sings, "Here little birdie….. Here little birdie….." He stands up as the bird walks away faster. Kuki starts to chase it around as the bird walks faster and faster. Then he says, "BOOM!!!" The bird flies away. Kuki grins evilly as he goes off to chase other sea gulls.  
  
Akari, hearing Kuki chasing the birds, gets up and says, "Kuki, wait! I wanna scare some too!" She runs after Kuki screaming like a lunatic. People stare at Kuki and Akari. Netsu and Heiru both have sweat drops on their forehead.  
  
Netsu mutters, "We don't know. We have no idea who in the world they are." Then to Heiru she says, "Heiru, I think we should be going back to the others. Otherwise, we'll miss lunch with them. Rei said something about Mako-chan cooking the lunch. I don't want to miss lunch when Mako-chan is making it."  
  
Heiru stands up with her sketchbook and starts dusting her body which was covered with sand. She says, "Well, then, come on." She starts walking toward the direction of the others.  
  
Netsu stands up and quickly follows. She looks behind her and shouts to Akari and Kuki, "Hey, you guys, let's get some lunch!"  
  
Akari looks up from chasing the seagulls. She exclaims, "LUNCH!" She drags Kuki with her as she rushes to catch up with the other two Tori.  
  
When they arrived, the others have already set up blankets and food. They were just waiting for the Tori.  
  
Yaten asks, "What took you guys so long?" Then he said teasingly, "Had a heat stroke while chasing the birds?"  
  
Netsu says, "That's none of your business. And for your information, none of us had a heat stroke…." She mumbles quietly, "cross-dresser." Akari, who was sitting next to Netsu at the time, giggles. Everybody doesn't notice what Netsu mumbled except Akari.  
  
Yaten gave a confused look at Akari, then shrugs. Makoto is handing out food for everyone from a basket. Seiya is pouring the drinks. Suddenly, a scream is heard from the beach. Everyone turn to see what was the trouble. Demi-on swarm the beach, frightening the people, and are messing up umbrellas and among other things. People are running everywhere.  
  
Seiya says, "Let's transform!" Everyone nods. They all transform. Screen shows their transformation.  
  
Everyone has their introduction starting with the Inner Senshi, then Tuxedo Mask, Starlights, and then the Tori.  
  
Sailor Moon says, "Stop right there you scum bags! Who do you think you are to disrupt such a lovely day on the beach?! I will not forgive you for ruining my day on the beach!"  
  
Ikari appears out of nowhere. She says, "Sailor Moon, so we meet again. It's not up to you to forgive them. They are just doing their job which is to ruin your day!"  
  
Venus mutters, "Looks like they are doing a pretty good job of ruining mine."  
  
Ikari says, "Nice to meet you guys again (she nods towards the Tori) and the Senshi as well."  
  
Healer mutters, "Not so nice for us."  
  
Shoki shouts, "Quit your talking and get on with it! I don't have all day to hear you talk drivel, you know!"  
  
Ikari says, "Fine then. Go get them my demi-on!" The demi-on charge toward the everyone.  
  
Everyone fights them back. Fighter uses her Star Serious Laser and it blast off some demi-on back. Jupiter uses her Oak Revolution and that blasts some more demi-on. Ameko has her sword out and Kori has her ribbon out. They are fighting back to back killing demi-on. Finally, there are no more demi-on left. Ikari is all alone.  
  
Ikari says, "Blast it all! I have failed again!" She looks really angry. A black portal comes and swallow her up.  
  
"Whew! That sure was an exercise! Good thing she didn't have more demi- on. I would have expired by now." Myona says.  
  
"It is a good thing that she didn't have anymore demi-on. It would be hard pressed for us." Kori says quietly.  
  
Mars says, "Well, she didn't have more demi-on so we don't have to worry about it."  
  
Fighter says, "Come on, let's eat. I'm hungry."  
  
She starts to sit down and just as she is about to pick up a sandwich, Maker says, "Uh, Fighter? It's impolite to eat before everyone. Besides, we need to de-transform."  
  
Fighter looks down at her uniform, blushes, and says, "Oh, yeah. I forgot. It's just that I'm so hungry." Her stomach growls at that moment. Everyone laughs.  
  
Scene switches to a dark chamber. Ikari is seen kneeling on one knee to King Akunin who is sitting on a raised throne.  
  
King Akunin says, "You have failed me again, Ikari. I do not like people who fail me."  
  
Ikari says, "I'm sorry, your majesty. I shall do better next time."  
  
King Akunin says, "See that you do, Ikari. See that you do."  
  
The next day at the condo, Seiya and Taiki are in the living room. The condo is quiet for once since the Tori moved in. Seiya is reading a magazine and Taiki is on the computer.  
  
Seiya puts down the magazine and says, "Taiki, what do you think of the relation with Yaten and Netsu?"  
  
Taiki looks up from the computer and says, "Well, I can't really say, but I think that Yaten has really fallen in love this time."  
  
Seiya smiles suddenly and says, "Well, he still hasn't admitted his true feelings for her yet. How about we help him along?"  
  
Taiki also smiles, "You know, that's a great idea. He poked fun at me when I first met Yuriko, now it's my turn to make fun of him. Ah, revenge, how sweet it will be."  
  
Seiya laughs and says, "Well, then it's agreed. We will try to get those two lovebirds together as much as possible." Seiya walks over toward Taiki and holds out his hands, Taiki takes it and shakes it.  
  
Suddenly, Akari pops out of nowhere and is running around with Kuki chasing after her. Netsu and Heiru walk in and sit down. Netsu is looking angrily toward them. Seiya continues to look through the magazine and Taiki starts typing again. Seiya puts on headphones from a CD player to block out the noise. Yaten is in his room. Heiru is drawing. Akari is now running around the chair that Netsu is sitting in. Kuki is right behind her.  
  
Netsu looks really pissed off. She is mumbling, "1…2…I'm not going to give in…3…..4…..I'm not going to give in….5….6….HELL! Who am I kidding!?" Netsu's feather appears and she points it at Kuki and Akari.  
  
They are both on fire and are screaming, "Help! Heiru! Help!"  
  
Seiya looks up and says, "Cool, we're going to have heaters in here." Then he looks back to his magazine.  
  
Heiru points at Akari and Kuki, they get frozen. She accidentally freezes Netsu too. Steam rises from Kuki and Akari as the fire is banked by the ice.  
  
At the chair where Netsu is sitting, the ice also melts. When the ice finished melting, Netsu says, "Hey, what was that all about!? I wasn't the one annoying everyone! I ah….ah…chooo!" She sneezed. A fireball comes out and glances really close to Kuki. It hits the wall and there's a large black mark. Netsu sniffles.  
  
Heiru looks up as Akari says, "Uh, oh! Netsu has a cold! Run for your life!" Akari starts running around in circle, screaming at the top of her lungs.  
  
Kuki looked a little dazed but then looks over at Akari then to Netsu who doesn't look so well and says, "Netsu, you don't have a ….cold, do you?"  
  
Netsu looks toward Kuki and says, "I think….ah, ah…."  
  
Kuki's eyes widen suddenly and quickly ducks as Netsu sneezes again. Another fireball heads towards Kuki. Just as the fireball was fired, Yaten comes out of his room. Yaten eyes widen and he says, "What the…." just before the fireball hits him.  
  
Yaten's body from his chest up is all black. He looked dazed as he falls to the ground. Everyone stops what they are doing and rushes towards Yaten. Everyone huddles in a group around Yaten as he starts to recover from the blow.  
  
Seiya says, "Yaten, are you all right!?"  
  
Yaten groans and says, "As right as I can be saying that I just got hit by a giant fireball!"  
  
Netsu says, "Sorry." She sniffles some more.  
  
Yaten looks angry now with his face still charred. He says, "SORRY! You say sorry when you just threw a fireball at me!"  
  
Netsu looks angry with a red nose and watery eyes and says, "Well, I didn't mean to fire a fireball! I just happen to have caught a cold and this is usually what happens when I catch colds or coughs! I can't help it!"  
  
Yaten says, "Why can't you have a cold like a normal person and not shoot fireballs whenever you sneeze!?"  
  
Netsu says, "Well, I said I'm sorry already, all right! I ah…ah.." Everyone eyes widen while Netsu struggles with the sneeze.  
  
Kuki says, "DUCK!" Everyone ducks just in time before Netsu sneezes and another fireball comes out.  
  
Taiki says to Netsu as she sniffles again, "Netsu, you better not go to school tomorrow. You might set the whole school on fire."  
  
Netsu says, "Oh, I can go to school as long as I don't….ah…" Everyone ducks again. This time Netsu sneezes really huge and a giant fireball comes out and chars a chair. Netsu sniffles. She says, "As long as I don't get big sneezes like that. Those are the ones that might actually hurt someone." The Three Lights look really shocked and have sweat drops on their forehead. The rest of them look like everything is just fine.  
  
Heiru says, "Netsu, I don't think you can go to school tomorrow. Remember what happened to the girl that sat in front of you last time?"  
  
Kuki says with a grin, "Yeah, it took her forever to grow her hair and eyebrows back."  
  
Netsu says in a sickly voice, "You might be right. Let's just hope none of you all catch my cold. Otherwise, we'll have this problem again." The Three Lights all look appalled at the idea of the other Tori having a cold. The screen is filled with pictures of the different Tori with colds. Then the Starlights standing in a room that used to be their condo, all charred and messy. The Starlights all look like they'll have seizures at the thoughts.  
  
Taiki says shakily, "Er, about how long do you think this cold will last?"  
  
Heiru says, "I think it will last for about a day or two. Probably a day. Don't worry, we don't get colds often and usually they don't last more than a day. The most one lasted was a week and that was Kuki's. That was the funniest week I've ever had. Things keep disappearing and reappearing, tornadoes and wind storms come and go." Heiru chuckles and so does the rest of the Tori. The Three Lights look even more shaken up and have big sweat drop coming from their foreheads. They picture all sorts of disasters with wind.  
  
Seiya gives a big sigh, "At least Netsu won't have a cold for long… I hope."  
  
Netsu says, "Thanks…..ah…ah…" Everyone ducks as a fireball comes flying above Taiki's head. Taiki looks really uncomfortable.  
  
Taiki says, "Um…Netsu, would you mind sitting somewhere so you won't…um….stress yourself. I'll make you some tea."  
  
Netsu nods as she sits back down. Taiki pulls Seiya with him as they both heads toward the kitchen.  
  
In the kitchen, Taiki goes and gets a package of tea from a cupboard and says, "Seiya, this is not good! If all of them get a cold, we won't have a condo left!" They both shutter at the thought.  
  
Seiya says, "Starting tomorrow we can tell all the Tori to stay away from Netsu. They'll understand that we don't want them to catch the cold." Taiki goes over to another cupboard to get a cup.  
  
Taiki says, "But we need someone to watch Netsu. We don't want to leave her alone." He puts hot water from a water warmer into the cup and puts the package in then he dips the package to get the tea flavor into the water.  
  
Seiya says, "I'm not watching her! I'll be killed!"  
  
Then they both look at each other, smile, and say, "Yaten!"  
  
Seiya says, "Oh, this will be good. This will keep Yaten and Netsu together for a day."  
  
Taiki says, "How will we explain to Yaten that he has to be the one to take care of Netsu? I mean, it's easy to explain why the other Tori can't do it, but what about us?"  
  
Seiya says, "Don't worry, I have a plan."  
  
They both walk out with Taiki holding the cup of tea. Taiki hands the cup to Netsu who thanks him.  
  
Seiya says, "Kuki, Heiru, Akari. Taiki and I think that you should really stay away from Netsu until she recovers from this cold." He clears his throat and continues, "We don't want you to catch this cold too."  
  
Heiru says, "We understand what you are trying to say in a nice way. You don't want us to catch the cold so we won't destroy the condo. We know that, but it is kind of you to put it nicer." Seiya blushes.  
  
Taiki says, "Also, since we don't want to leave Netsu alone, Yaten, you are going to be the one to stay with her tomorrow until she gets better."  
  
Yaten says, "WHAT!?" Netsu chokes on her tea and looks stunned too.  
  
Seiya says, "It's all very reasonable. You see, you're the only one who can stay with Netsu."  
  
Yaten says, "I don't see any reason at all. I can see maybe why the Tori can't stay but why should I, why not one of you guys?"  
  
Seiya says, "Well, Taiki has a date with Yuriko tomorrow and I have to go to baseball practice and can't be here."  
  
Taiki looks surprised and whispers to Seiya's ear, "I do?"  
  
Seiya mutters at the side of his mouth, "You do now." Yaten looks suspiciously at them. Seiya and Taiki look like the picture of innocence.  
  
Yaten says, "Can't you just not go to practice tomorrow?"  
  
Seiya says, "Nope. I got a very important game coming up against a very tough team."  
  
Yaten turns to Taiki and says, "Taiki, can't you cancel the date with Yuriko?"  
  
Taiki says, "No can do. Yuriko and I don't go out very often as it is."  
  
Yaten sighs. He looks pleadingly to the others. They all shook their heads. Yaten has his head down in dejection.  
  
Netsu says in a sickly voice, "Hey, what about me!? Does this mean that I get stuck with him for the whole day tomorrow?!"  
  
Everyone grins (except Yaten and Akari who is looking out the window) and nods. Netsu gives a big sigh and says, "Outnumbered as always,"  
  
Seiya claps his hands and says, "Okay! Then it's settled! Come on everyone, let's go get some sleep!" They all go towards their room. A sneeze is heard before the scene closes.  
  
The next day, everyone leaves to go to school. Netsu and Yaten are at the living room waving goodbye to them. Netsu looks sickly and pale. When they all leave, and Yaten close the door, they both walk back to the living room.  
  
Yaten sighs and says, "Well, what do you want to do?"  
  
Netsu says, "Curl up and die."  
  
Yaten laughs and says, "Sorry, not optional. Besides, that's why I'm here. To make sure you are taken care of. How would it look if you are lying around dead while I'm here taking care of you? Also, it can't be that bad. It's just like any other colds that you might have had."  
  
Netsu says, "Yeah, but I've forgotten how they felt. I can't breathe and I feel like I'm saying words through my nostrils."  
  
Yaten smirks and says, "Probably because you have fireballs up them!" He laughs.  
  
Netsu looks angry and says, "It's not funny."  
  
Yaten still chuckles and says, "Well, anyway, let's watch TV." He takes the remote control from the coffee table and turns on the TV.  
  
Netsu has a box of tissues next to her as Yaten goes over and sits next to her on the couch.  
  
They watch TV for a while until Yaten says, "What do you want for breakfast?"  
  
"I don't know, maybe something Chinese."  
  
"Sure, why not? Can you make it appear?"  
  
"I don't know, I remember one time that I tried to make things appear when I had a cold but got other things instead."  
  
"Well, try anyway."  
  
"Okay, you asked for it." Netsu points at the coffee table and a fish appears.  
  
Yaten looks on and says, "Umm, not quite."  
  
Netsu points again and a chicken appears.  
  
Yaten says, "Not cooked." Netsu tries again and a tiger appears. Netsu and Yaten both jump up in alarm. The tiger spots them and gives them a chase around the couch. Netsu suddenly sneezes towards the tiger and the tiger disappears. In its place is a pile of ash.  
  
Yaten says, "That was close." He hands her a tissue and Netsu blows her nose. Netsu, with one hand holding a tissue to her nose, the other waves toward the fish and bird. The fish and bird disappear.  
  
Netsu says, "I think you better order out. For all I know, I might accidentally send us to England."  
  
Yaten says, "I think you might be right." He walks over to the phone and calls up a Chinese restaurant.  
  
Netsu says, "I really want some air, can you open the window?"  
  
Yaten says, "Sure, why not?" He walks over to the window and opens the window. Then he sits back down besides Netsu to watch some more TV. Netsu gradually falls asleep.  
  
Yaten getting tired of watching TV yawns and stretches. He notices that Netsu was asleep. Yaten smiles a little smile as he looks at Netsu with her red nose and one hand clutching at a tissue. He gets a blanket and covers Netsu in. Netsu shifts a little as he puts the cover on top of her. Yaten thinks to himself and has a disbelief look on his face, "How can this little girl cause so much turmoil in my life?"  
  
The doorbell rings and Yaten went to answer it. The delivery boy holds a big package of food. Yaten gives the boy the money, and the boy hands him the food. Yaten closes the door and walks to the living room. Netsu, awaken by the smell of food, sits up as Yaten comes in with a big bag of food.  
  
Netsu says, "Mmm…smells good." Netsu's stomach growls at that moment.  
  
Yaten chuckles and says, "Looks like someone's stomach agrees." Netsu blushes as Yaten sets up the food. They start eating.  
  
Netsu says, "Hey, Yaten, I really appreciate that you took the time to stay with me even though I know that you didn't want to." She has her head looking toward her food that is on her lap.  
  
Yaten blushes and stammers, "Well, I... uh…"  
  
She continues, "I ah…ah…" She sneezes. The bag is on fire. Yaten quickly drops his food on the couch and rushes to the kitchen to get a bucket of water. Netsu just sits in front of the fire and sniffs.  
  
Yaten rushes back and pours water onto the fire.  
  
Yaten says, "Netsu, why didn't you help stop the fire?"  
  
Netsu says, "Because you had it under control…" Yaten falls to the ground with his leg in the air twitching and quickly gets back up. "Also, I will get this condo looking like it was before all this, once I finish with my cold."  
  
Yaten sits back down on the couch and they finish their lunch. After they finish, Netsu says, "Look, Yaten, if makes you feel any better, I'll clean up." She points her finger at their lunch which is a big pile of mess on the coffee table.  
  
Yaten says, "Wait!"  
  
Yaten and Netsu both disappear and reappear in the middle of the mall.  
  
.Yaten says, "Now look what you did!"  
  
Netsu says, "Sorry. Hey look, at least you don't have to look at that mess in your condo anymore."  
  
Yaten says, "Yeah, but now we have to get out of the mall before you sneeze again."  
  
Netsu says, "I am not going to …..ah…ah…." Yaten goes quickly over to Netsu and puts a hand over Netsu's mouth and nose. Netsu's sneeze goes away and her face relaxes.  
  
A flash goes off right at that moment. Netsu and Yaten are dazed for a while with little spots produced by the flash. A guy is in front of them and he has a camera in front of him.  
  
He says, "Hi, I'm from the newspaper and I'm taking pictures of likely couples. They are going to publish in tomorrow's paper. You guys look like a couple so I took a picture of you two. You guys looked cute in that pose. Wait a second, aren't you one of the Three Lights?"  
  
Yaten, a bit confused, says, "Yeah. Hey! What did you mean, likely couples?!"  
  
"Oh, boy, I'm going to get a giant bonus for taking a picture of one of the Three Lights with a girlfriend!"  
  
Yaten lets go of his hold on Netsu's mouth and nose. Yaten says, "Girlfriend?! Why you little…"  
  
Netsu looks like she might sneeze again. Netsu says, "Uh, Yaten, I think I'm… ah…ah…" Yaten quickly puts his hand back on Netsu's mouth and nose again.  
  
Yaten says, "Excuse us for a moment." They both side-crawl toward a deserted corner. They walk slowly and then break out in a full run. The guy has a big question mark on top of his head.  
  
Netsu sneezes and a fireball heads down toward the wall of the deserted corner. A bright flash appears. Yaten and Netsu run down to check the damage. A giant black charred place is on the wall.  
  
Yaten slaps a hand on his forehead and closes his eyes. Netsu just gives a sniff. Then they hear a lot of people running in a panic outside. They both rush toward the turmoil and looked behind a wall. They see demi-on among people and Ikari in the center. Ikari is shouting orders to the demi- on, "Look for her! She might be here since this is a place where young people go!"  
  
Yaten and Netsu look at each other and nod. They transform. Then they go outside to the turmoil. Everyone is gone, the demi-on are still there but are now looking around in the stores.  
  
Healer says her line (blah, blah). Healer and Ameko are back to back when the lights come on.  
  
Ameko says, "Ikari, what are you doing here!?" She gives a sniff.  
  
Ikari looks up from searching with the demi-on. The demi-on also look up from their search. Ikari says, "So, Ameko, you're here."  
  
Healer says, "If you're looking for a fight, we're here. Don't make a mess of the stores."  
  
Ikari smirks and says, "All right. It doesn't look like Princess Serenity is here anyway." She shrugs and says, "Demi-on, go get them!" The demi-on lunge toward Healer and Ameko. Healer and Ameko jump out of the way.  
  
Healer uses her attack and kills half of them, and Ameko pulls out her fire sword and cuts the others up.  
  
When the fighting finishes, Ikari is the only one left standing. She says, "Damn! Lost again! I'll be…." At that exact moment, Ameko sneezes and a fireball heads straight toward Ikari, who screams. The fireball chars Ikari from her chest up to her face. Her hair is frizzled, her face is all black, and she blows out a puff of smoke from her mouth. Healer starts to laugh and Ameko sniffs.  
  
Ikari says, "I won't forget this!" She disappears as a black portal comes and swallows her up.  
  
Healer is still laughing. Ameko de-transforms and taps Healer on the shoulder.  
  
Netsu says, "She's gone and besides, it wasn't that funny anyway." Healer is reduced to giggles.  
  
Healer de-transforms and says, "But the look on her face, the hair….oh, my God, that was a once in a life time moment!"  
  
Netsu says, "I feel kind of bad about it. I mean, how would you feel if you got frizzled by an unsuspecting fireball all of the sudden?" Netsu starts to giggle and Yaten laughs with her.  
  
Suddenly Netsu says, "Hey! I don't have a cold anymore!"  
  
Yaten says, "Alright!" Netsu waves her hand and they get transported back to the condo.  
  
They are at the condo, Netsu has her feather out. She closes her eyes and the feather glows bright red. The room turns back to the way it was before Netsu had her cold.  
  
Netsu says, "There, all done." She sits heavily down on the couch. Yaten plops down next to her.  
  
They hear sounds near the front door and loud clamors. Netsu says, "Yaten, I think that they're back." The door opens and they turn to see a noisy gang of people walking in.  
  
Kuki, Heiru, Akari, Seiya, and Taiki walk in.  
  
Seiya asks, "Hey, what did you two do today?"  
  
Yaten says suspiciously, "Hey, aren't you suppose to be in baseball practice?" He turns to Taiki and says, "And aren't you suppose to be on a date with Yuriko?"  
  
Taiki stammers, "Well, I uh…"  
  
Seiya says, "What Taiki is trying to say is that Yuriko had something to do. I'm not at baseball practice because the coach called it off. He said that he had some important meeting to go to today."  
  
Yaten still look doubtful. Netsu says, "We didn't do much today, a little this and that, nothing much."  
  
Kuki looks suspiciously at Yaten and Netsu and says, "Really now?"  
  
Netsu says, "Really. Now, don't you have something to do? Also, did you get my homework? Tell me what I missed today."  
  
Heiru says, "Nothing much except Akari electrocuting the science teacher and made the teacher's hair stand up. The teacher was explaining how the lightning was caused and I guess Akari thought it would be fun to show that lightning is not caused only by clouds and electric currents."  
  
Seiya says, "It was so funny, I laughed so hard when the teacher had smoke coming from her mouth. I never liked that teacher anyway."  
  
Netsu says, "Nobody found out that Akari caused the little shock, did they?"  
  
Kuki says, "Nope. They all thought that there was an electric wire that came loose or something like that."  
  
Netsu says, "Good."  
  
Taiki says, "You sure that you didn't do anything interesting today?"  
  
Netsu and Yaten both say, "We're sure."  
  
The next day at the condo, Taiki was looking through the paper and saw a picture of Yaten and Netsu at the mall. It was the picture that the photographer took. The title reads, "The Three Lights Have Secret Girlfriends?!" Taiki looks over to Yaten who is sitting at the couch watching TV and mumbles, "Nothing, huh?"  
  
A couple of days later, Yaten has just came home from school. He comes home to a quiet house. He doesn't notice Seiya and Taiki hiding behind the closet door, they are peeking out from the closet door, which is in the middle of the living room and kitchen. Kuki and Heiru are in Heiru's room. Akari is inside in a bundle tied behind her back are her arms and legs in a rope. An electric tape is placed over her mouth. Kuki and Heiru are also peeking from the door. Kuki even has popcorn as he quietly eats it while watching the living room. Yaten tosses his books next to the couch and plops down on the couch. He lets out a big sigh, one of his hands is flung on top of his forehead and the other is resting on the armrest, and he has his eyes closed.  
  
Netsu walks in stressed out. She flings her book bag in mid-air and it disappears. Seiya and Taiki are chuckling. They planned it that Netsu and Yaten will come home to find that no one is home. They talked to Kuki and Heiru about it, they all tied Akari up so she won' t ruin the set unexpectedly like when they were in the museum. Netsu walks toward the couch and doesn't see Yaten until she is near the couch. She sits down heavily at a side chair. She lets out a big sigh. Yaten opens his eyes and looks lazily at her.  
  
Yaten says, "What's up with you?"  
  
Netsu says tiredly, "Nothing much. I wonder why there is nobody here but except you and me. Usually when we are here so is everybody else."  
  
Yaten says, "Taiki and Seiya said they had to go to a meeting or something. I don't really remember."  
  
Netsu says, "Heiru said that Kuki and her are taking Akari someplace but said they would be back later. You know, there is something very fishy going on."  
  
Yaten sits up and looks alert all of the sudden. He says, "You know, you just might be right."  
  
Netsu leans over to Yaten and whispers, "Yaten, I bet that they are trying to get us together. They have all been acting strangely lately. Remember all the times that they said that they can't do something and we always seems to end up together. They were trying to throw us together at every opportunity. They might even at this moment be watching us."  
  
Yaten says, "What!?" Then he glances quickly around and lowers his voice. "I mean, it's just like them to do this." He grumbles some curses then says, "They have no feelings about keeping to their own businesses. They probably expect us to be nice to each other and start falling in love or something like that."  
  
Netsu doesn't say anything for a while and then whispers, "If that's what they expects, then let's give them what they want." She walks over to Yaten and sits next to him. She takes Yaten's hands and keeps them in her hands and looks up at a surprised Yaten with an overdone loving look.  
  
Netsu says, "Oh, Yaten, honey, isn't this a nice day? We finally get a chance to say our true feelings without the others around." Netsu bats her eyelashes.  
  
Yaten tries to keep a straight face. In Heiru's room, Heiru gives a little gasp and Kuki looks on with interest as he eats more of the popcorn. In the closet Seiya and Taiki both looked a little surprised.  
  
Taiki looks puzzled, "Honey?"  
  
Seiya whispers to Taiki, "I didn't expect it to go this fast."  
  
Yaten composes himself quickly and says, "Netsu, darling. Yes, today is a very good day." Netsu is struggling not to laugh. Her whole body is shaking. Netsu leans on Yaten's shoulder as she tries to laugh into his shirt. Yaten puts an arm around Netsu to help her control her laughter so it won' t spoil this very interesting act.  
  
Scene changes to Heiru's room. Akari is wiggling on the bed with her hand and feet hanging up bounded by a rope. Heiru whispers to Kuki as they watch. From their point of view it looks like Netsu is being hugged by Yaten.  
  
Heiru whispers to Kuki, "Do you think they will kiss?"  
  
Kuki has his mouth full of popcorn and says, "urg…looks…urm…like…it."  
  
Heiru puts a hand under her chin and says, "This is getting very interesting. Even the princess and Endymion aren't that close and they're getting married!"  
  
Scene changes to the closet.  
  
Seiya whispers, "I wonder what else Yaten has kept from us besides this. I didn't know he was this popular with girls. He has her practically in his lap."  
  
Taiki chuckles quietly and whispers, "I guess we underestimated him."  
  
Scene changes back to the living room.  
  
Yaten suddenly says, "Hey, do you smell that?"  
  
In Heiru's room, Kuki looks down at his popcorn, stuff a couple more in his mouth, and then the popcorn vanishes.  
  
Scene changes back to the living room. Yaten stands up quickly knocking a cup that was close to the edge of the coffee table over. The cup shatters.  
  
Yaten says, "Oops. I'll clean it up." He bends down to retrieve some of the bigger pieces of the broken glass.  
  
Netsu stands up too and says, "I'll help you." She holds out her hand and a dustpan and brush appears. She starts brushing the smaller pieces of glass into the dustpan.  
  
Yaten starts to pick some more pieces of glass when he feels a sharp sting on his right pointer finger. He says, "Ouch!" Blood appears on his finger.  
  
Netsu glances over at Yaten who has his right pointer finger in his mouth. He has broken glass pieces on his left hand. Netsu puts down the dustpan and takes Yaten's finger and says, "Oh, look, you hurt yourself, honey- bun."  
  
Yaten looks at Netsu weirdly. He says, "Netsu, what the…." Then it dawned on him that they were still playing the "loving" couple. He says in his best-hurt voice, "Yes, I hurt myself. Would you kiss it and make it better?"  
  
Netsu smiles wickedly, but only Yaten sees it, and says loudly for the crowd's benefit, "Oh, baby hurt himself, didn't he? Come here my love, let me kiss it all better." She is still holding Yaten's finger. She gives the finger a big smack. Yaten tries to hold his laughter in while Netsu grins evilly. Soft gasps can be heard from certain doors. Yaten and Netsu clean up the mess and throw the pieces into the trashcan at the kitchen.  
  
Netsu says as Yaten and her are walking back to the living room, "Love of my life, would you like to have a bandage on your cut finger?"  
  
Yaten is shaking hard with laughter but doesn't not laugh out loud. Netsu puts her finger to her lips and then put the finger to Yaten's lips. Her eyes look like they are laughing.  
  
Yaten says in a sugar-sweet voice, "I would love to have a bandage that is put on by you, my dearest. I would also like it to be kissed also."  
  
Inside the closet, Seiya whispers to Taiki, "I getting sick of all these, "love of my life" or "my dearest."  
  
Seiya sticks one of his forefingers into his mouth and pretends to vomit.  
  
Taiki says, "Well, I'm enjoying this. This is better than TV. It's like a melodrama."  
  
Netsu finishes putting a bandage on Yaten's finger and gives the finger another kiss. They sit back at the couch.  
  
Yaten says, "Joy to my soul, would you give me a kiss on the lips to savor the sweet essence that is uniquely you."  
  
Netsu looks kind of puzzled.  
  
Yaten whispers out the side of his mouth, "It's part of the act. We'll just pretend to kiss."  
  
Netsu gives Yaten a look that says "Right, I got you." They begin to lean toward each other.  
  
In Heiru's room, Kuki and Heiru are holding their breath. To them, it looked like they were going to kiss. Akari suddenly breaks out of her rope and runs out the room before Kuki and Heiru can stop her. Akari runs toward the couch with Kuki and Heiru right behind her. Akari trips over Yaten's book bag and hits Yaten's back with causes him to fall on top of Netsu. They both kiss each other for real. Akari rights herself up quickly. Yaten is still on top of Netsu with one hand on each side of her head.  
  
Netsu looks stunned and sputters, "I thought you said we were going to just pretend to kiss?!"  
  
Yaten stutters, "I uh… thought so too." Heiru and Kuki looks from behind Akari. Seiya and Taiki comes out of the closet knowing that the gig was up. Seiya and Taiki walks to the back of the couch.  
  
Netsu slaps Yaten on the face. A stopped scene shows Netsu finishing the slap and Yaten falling backwards and sideways with a big thud and hits his head on the coffee table. Yaten looks stunned, he puts a hand on his face then he rubs his hand on his head.  
  
Netsu starts an argument with Yaten. While they are fighting, everyone looks with a sweat drop on their forehead. Finally, Netsu looks away angrily. Then she notices that everyone is watching them. She blushes.  
  
Everyone except Yaten is looking curiously.  
  
Netsu quickly says, "Gee, what are you guys doing here?"  
  
Heiru says, "That was the most interesting thing that has happened in a long while."  
  
Seiya says, "Very interesting."  
  
Netsu puts her hand on her hips and says, "I knew you guys were there. You guys were too suspicious to all be out today."  
  
Everyone except Yaten and Akari are looking uncomfortable.  
  
Kuki says, "Well, if you knew that we were all there, why didn't you say something?"  
  
Netsu says, "I wanted to wait for you all to show yourself. I wanted to see how you were going to explain why you guys were there the whole time."  
  
Akari says, "So, you like Yaten?"  
  
Netsu says, "No."  
  
Akari says, "Then, why did you did and say all those things?"  
  
Netsu sighs and says exasperated, "I said all those things because I wanted you all to believe that I liked Yaten so that you all won't bother me anymore. It's really annoying that you all try to put Yaten and me together at every opportunity."  
  
Akari says, "So… you like him or what?" Everyone has their feet up in the air and twitching.  
  
Yaten shouts at Akari, "It means, dense one, that she does not like me!" Then he slaps one of his hands on his forehead. He accidentally hit the spot where he hit his head on the table.  
  
Yaten winces and says, "Ouch!"  
  
Netsu looks concerned for a split second then the expression disappears quickly.  
  
Taiki says, "I think we need some time from this condo. Let's go out to eat."  
  
Everyone says, "Yeah!"  
  
Seiya says, "Let's call everyone. We can have a big get together. My treat."  
  
Later at the Crown's Parlor, all the Earth Senshi, the Three Lights, and the Tori are seen siting in a giant round table. They are all eating when suddenly there is a big clatter. Demi-on are in the restaurant. Ikari is seen all of the sudden coming from the front door.  
  
Ikari points at Usagi and says, "Get her, demi-on!"  
  
The demi-on swarm toward the Senshi. The room is in a panic and the Senshi transforms. Everyone is killing the demi-on that are coming at them but there are still many left. Ameko uses her fire sword, Kori uses her ice ribbon, Shoki is using tornadoes, Myona is using electricity, and all the other Senshi are using their attacks.  
  
Finally when all the demi-on are killed, only Ikari is left.  
  
Ikari says, "Damn!" She pulls out a black ribbon. The ribbon wraps itself around Ikari until Ikari cannot be seen. Then the ribbon tightens and releases the hold and slowly unwinds. Ikari is now dressed all in black and has a double-edge sword in her hand.  
  
Ikari says, "You'll all pay for what you did to me." She lungs toward the Senshi. First the Tori fire their attacks but they are no use for stopping Ikari. Then Jupiter and Mars fire theirs, but Ikari just bounces it back with her sword. Uranus and Neptune try their attacks but the same thing happens to them. Their attacks ricochet back from Ikari's double-edge sword. Ikari stops about 10 feet from the Senshi. She whispers words from another language and raises the sword in front of her face. The sword begins to glow with black light. Ikari has her eyes closed as she says the words.  
  
Then Ikari opens her eyes suddenly and black rays shoot from her sword. They start to hit Jupiter first, then Venus, then Mars, then Mercury and on down the line. When it got down to Ameko and Healer, Ameko took the hit for Healer. Tuxedo Mask took the hit for Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon is holding Tuxedo Mask in her arms, Tuxedo Mask is a little dirty around the face.  
  
Sailor Moon says, "Tuxedo Mask, are you okay?!"  
  
Tuxedo Mask says, "I'm fine. Just fight her for us, will you….Sailor Moon?"  
  
Sailor Moon nods and has some tears in her eyes.  
  
Healer is holding Ameko in her arms. Healer says, "Ameko, why did you take that hit for me?"  
  
Ameko was hurt badly. She has her eyes half open, she says, "I just….. didn't want to see….you get hurt… by anyone… but me." She faints.  
  
Healer says, "Ameko…(she shakes her a little) Ameko!"  
  
Scene switches to Ikari. Ikari says, "Sailor Moon, hand over the Staff or else more people will get hurt." Everyone is lying or stretched out on the floor holding a wound or just lying around with not enough strength to get themselves up. They are all looking pissed.  
  
Fighter says, "No! Sailor Moon cannot give you the Staff!"  
  
Mars says, "Don't Sailor Moon!"  
  
Sailor Moon lays Tuxedo Mask down onto the floor and stands up. She says, "I'll never give you the Staff!"  
  
Ikari says, "Then you will have to suffer the consequences." She raises the sword and starts to mutter words again.  
  
Pluto says, "Sailor Moon, use your Staff!"  
  
Sailor Moon starts to do her new attack, Crystal Moon Revival. Ikari is still muttering words.  
  
They finishes about the same time. Black rays come out of Ikari sword while white light comes from the crystal at the top of the Crystal Staff. The white light sometimes overpowering the black rays, then the reverse appears. Encouragement can be heard in the background. Then all of the sudden, the white light overpowers the black one and Ikari screams.  
  
Ikari faints. Sailor Moon faints too but Fighter catches her. Ikari is lying on the floor the ribbon that was in her hands falls to the ground besides her and goes away. Her clothes turn from black to their usual color. Sailor Moon begins to wake up. Ikari is too. All the Senshi are looking at Ikari with intent. Sailor Moon tries to get up and with Fighter's help, does so.  
  
Ikari groans and says, "What… what happened?" She looks around her.  
  
Everyone still looks at her suspiciously. Sailor Moon starts to walk towards her.  
  
Uranus says, " No, Sailor Moon, don't go towards her! This might be a trap!" She tries to stop Sailor Moon but is too weak to do anything.  
  
Sailor Moon reaches Ikari who is still on the ground but is now looking confused.  
  
Sailor Moon says to Ikari, "Don't you remember where you are?"  
  
Ikari looks up to Sailor Moon with a confused look and says, "Who are you? Where am I? The last thing I remember is that I was that I was touching a crystal coffin."  
  
Sailor Moon says, "Crystal…. coffin?"  
  
Ikari says, "Yeah, crystal coffin. It was so pretty and there was this man lying inside it. The man seems to be calling me to help him though he wasn't even talking or seemed even alive. I just couldn't seem to help wanting to touch the crystal coffin, so I just touched it. Next thing I know, I'm here."  
  
Mars says from the floor closest to them, "Don't you remember how you got here or anything like that?"  
  
Ikari says, "I remember… I remember that….. everything is really hazy. It was like I remember, but it was not me that was doing all the things. More like I was watching everything from a far reach of my mind and some other being was doing all the things. I remember…." She looks towards the group. She spies the Tori who are all scattered all over the floor. "I remember that those people…." She points at each Tori. "were hired by me. I remember that they were suppose to be my henchmen or something, and that I had to ….. get some sort of staff." She relates some of the things that she saw.  
  
Everyone is now listening to Ikari. Ameko and Tuxedo Mask still haven't awaken yet.  
  
When Ikari finished, Neptune says, "Looks like she was possessed by something."  
  
Saturn says, "Probably by some evil spell of King Akunin."  
  
Ikari tries to get up. She says, "I think that I released King Akunin."  
  
Everyone awake says, "WHAT?!"  
  
Venus says, "How?"  
  
Ikari says, "Well, I think it started when I was surveying……" Ikari's voice fades away and the screen starts to turn into a flashback. Ikari was told by her superior to survey the grounds where something was being built. She left and saw a strange object near the base of a now dormant volcano. She went to it and saw what was once pieces of red silk scattered around a crystal coffin. She peered inside and saw a sleeping man. But when she leaned over the coffin and touched the top to have a better look, the man's eyes suddenly snapped open! The man burst from the coffin, shattering the crystal. He looked at Ikari and smiled evilly. He pointed at her forehead and muttered something. Ikari's eyes looked hazy. Then she also smiled evilly and said, "Long live King Akunin." Ikari's voice comes back and screen is in the present time. "So, you see, though I don't mean to, I brought King Akunin to you all and I'm truly sorry for that."  
  
Jupiter says, "That's okay, Ikari. You're name is still Ikari, isn't it?"  
  
Ikari nods.  
  
Mercury says, "Yeah, it's really okay. You brought us the Tori and we got to be reunited with them again."  
  
Kori says, "We were really glad that you did that, Ikari. You united us with our princess again."  
  
Mars says, "Don't feel so bad."  
  
Sailor Moon says, "You also brought us yourself and now we have another friend. You are going to be our friend right?"  
  
Ikari gives them all a little smile and nods. In the background next to Maker, Tuxedo Mask wakes up.  
  
Maker says, "Sailor Moon can send Ikari back to her planet, can't she?"  
  
Pluto nods.  
  
Myona says, "Ikari can't leave until she stays for Usagi's wedding."  
  
Sailor Moon says, "That's right!"  
  
Keeper says, "But, Sailor Moon, we have to take care of King Akunin before we can get another wedding planned again. He might ruin it again."  
  
Ikari says to Sailor Moon, "You're Usagi, right?"  
  
Sailor Moon nods.  
  
Ikari says, "I'm sorry that I ruined your wedding."  
  
Sailor Moon says, "It's all right. Hey, not every girl gets to have two wedding in the same month and that's what I'm planning to do. Have another wedding this month."  
  
Ikari gives a big smile.  
  
Shoki says, "Come on, you guys. We got to go. We can't just lie around here and talk. People are going to start to come in soon." Everyone agrees to leave.  
  
Fighter says, "Let's all go home. We can talk about this later." Everyone starts to stand. Everyone helps each other to get up and support.  
  
Keeper says, "Um…where is Ikari going to stay? She doesn't have anywhere to go to?"  
  
Mars says, "She can stay at the temple. We have an extra room that she can stay in until after Usagi's wedding."  
  
Venus asks, "What about your grandpa and Chad?"  
  
Mars says, "I'll take care of them. Oh, and let's meet tomorrow at the temple to talk." Everyone agrees. They all de-transform except Ikari who doesn't have the power to transform in the first place.  
  
Yaten picks up the still fainted Ameko. Seiya goes over to Yaten while everyone heads out the front door.  
  
Seiya asks, "Do you want me to carry Ameko, Yaten?"  
  
Yaten says in a tender voice, "No, that's okay. I'll carry her."  
  
Seiya looks surprised at Yaten's answer. Seiya says, "Positive?"  
  
Yaten nods still looking down on the battered Ameko.  
  
Seiya smiles suddenly and says, "Okay, whatever you want." Seiya walks ahead. Yaten follows.  
  
(It's the next day.) Screen is in a dark chamber where King Akunin is seen. He is sitting on his throne. King Akunin says, "So, looks like Princess Serenity has turn Ikari against me. Looks like they will have to face me. I shall look forward to that. We shall see who should rightfully rule this galaxy and finally I shall have my revenge!" He laughs evilly. It echoes in the chamber.  
  
The scene switches. Everyone is at the school. In the rooms the teachers are teaching the students things when suddenly the sky darkens. Then all of the sudden glasses on the windows break while demi-on pour into the building. Panic goes out through the whole school. Screams and yells could be heard throughout the school. Akari, who is carrying a load of paper at the time for her teacher, suddenly gets mowed down by groups of students that are rushing past her to get out. After the sudden rush, Akari is seen on the floor with footprints on her uniform and a dazed expression on her face. Yuriko comes along and sees Akari. Yuriko yanks on one of Akari's arms and draws her to a sitting position.  
  
Yuriko says, "Are you all right, Akari?" Akari still has that dazed expression.  
  
Yuriko says, "Come on, Akari! We're under attack! Demi-on are everywhere! We need all the help we can get! Come on and transform! The others have transformed all ready and are fighting!" Akari snaps out of her daze. Yuriko and Akari both transform. Screen takes a moment to do their transformation.  
  
Keeper says, "Come on! They are all fighting on the roof!" They run up the stairs towards the roof.  
  
When they arrive, they see the others fighting the demi-on with their powers. Maker is using her Star Gentle Uterus. Shoki is using his Tornado Blast, Ameko is using her Fire Strike, Venus is using her Love Me Chain to round up demi-on and taking one end of the chain she tightens it until the demi-on cries out in pain and disappear.  
  
Still there are a lot of demi-on left and everyone was getting tired. Everyone surrounded Sailor Moon in a protective circle and then one by one they all fall down in exhaustion.  
  
King Akunin says, "Well, looks like your powers are no match for my numbers." He laughs evilly. Then he says, "Princess Serenity, look, I'm a pretty reasonable guy. Hand over the Staff and I'll spare all of your lives and you guys could become my slaves when I rule this galaxy. I won't have to kill you all."  
  
Fighter shouts, "Don't do it, Sailor Moon! He's tricking you!" Everybody says things along that line.  
  
King Akunin says, "No matter. I can get the Staff without your cooperation. All I have to do is kill you and it will appear." He raises his hand and is about to kill Sailor Moon. Everyone huddles to protect Sailor Moon.  
  
A red rose comes out of nowhere and passes by King Akunin's hand. King Akunin quickly holds his injured hand to himself. The hand is bleeding.  
  
Tuxedo Mask jumps down from a high place on the roof and says, "It is not nice to point at someone especially when one is as lovely as her."  
  
The Inner Senshi exclaim, "Tuxedo Mask!"  
  
King Akunin says in a barely civil tone, "You!"  
  
Then a voice says, "Hey don't forget about us." From dark shadows step four figures. Then the screen lightens and you see Saturn, Pluto, Neptune, and Uranus.  
  
Sailor Moon exclaims, "Uranus, Saturn, Neptune, Pluto!"  
  
Uranus says, "Hello, everyone. Sorry we arrived so late. We saw from the windows that there was this dark cloud hanging on top of your school. So we decided to drop by in case you needed any help."  
  
King Akunin says, "Well, since we have such a nice gathering with everyone here. Why don't I just wipe you all out today." He nods toward the Outer Senshi and Tuxedo Mask and says, "Get them." The demi-on rushes toward them. The Outer Senshi and Tuxedo Mask battle with the numerous demi-on with seemingly unending strength. Unfortunately, their strength begins to wand until they too are forced to the group where the other Senshi lie.  
  
King Akunin laughs an evil laugh as the Outer Senshi and Tuxedo Mask also collapse next to their companions before them.  
  
King Akunin says, "Well, looks like you guys were not much of a help either." He waves to the demi-on and they disappear. "I don't have need of those anymore. Now for you all to die." He points to the group which all are sitting or kneeling in front of Sailor Moon as if to protect her from the blow they knew would be coming. King Akunin closes his eyes and starts muttering things as a dark glow appears at his fingertip. Sailor Moon starts to stand up weakly within the group. Mutters of Sailor Moon can be heard.  
  
Sailor Moon says weakly, "I will not let you kill my friends." The Crystal Staff appears before her and she leans heavily upon it.  
  
King Akunin opens his eyes and says, "Oh, really. Even with the Crystal Staff, your powers are not enough to match mine."  
  
Sailor Moon says weakly, "But I believe in myself….the Staff….and in my friends. I know all of my friends will lend me their strength so that I will defeat you."  
  
King Akunin laughs and says, "Ha, like that will ever happen."  
  
Sailor Moon says weakly, "I believe….." Everyone gather around in a circle and hold hands. They all closed their eyes and focused their powers. Different light appear on each person. Their symbols also appears. The Starlights and Keeper all have the comet symbol, Tuxedo Mask has the Earth symbol with the circle and inside it there is a cross. The Tori have pictures of birds on their foreheads. Each with a legendary bird from which they get their powers from. Then all the glows from the Senshi goes into the Crystal Staff and Sailor Moon looks like she is getting stronger. She has her eyes closed.  
  
King Akunin looks on with wide eyes and says, "No! That is impossible!" Then he hurriedly finishes the spell and the dark glow goes out of his fingertip and toward all of the Senshi. Sailor Moon suddenly has her eyes open and the powers that are collected at the Crystal Staff comes out of it and hits the dark glow from King Akunin's fingertip. When the two powers meet, they formed a big blast of whirlwind. Everyone can be seen with their hair blown to a side.  
  
King Akunin puts his hand now instead of using his finger. The dark glow heads more toward the light and seems to overcome slowly the white light.  
  
King Akunin says, "Ha! Looks like I'm winning! I'll just add a little more power and I'll win!" Another burst of black glow comes and the white light is really close to the Staff now. Sweat beads is seen on everyone including King Akunin.  
  
Sailor Moon says, "I will not… give up to… a loser… like you!" A burst of white light comes forth from the Staff.  
  
Ameko, Shoki, Kori, and Myona all say, "And neither will we!" The Tori all close their eyes and their birds are seen. Ameko with the Phoenix, Shoki with the Roc, Kori with the Shang Yang, and Myona with the Quetzacoatl. All the birds are seen in the background of the Tori. Then the birds all fly into the Tori. The Tori form wings on their backs. Lights shoot from them into the Staff. The white light becomes even brighter. King Akunin's black glow quickly gets taken over by the white light and Sailor Moon with everyone behind her is seen putting energy into it.  
  
King Akunin screams, "NO!!!!" The screen is suddenly all white in a flash. The screen slowly returns to normal. Everyone is in a daze. King Akunin is lying still. The Senshi are seen very tired but are surrounding Sailor Moon who is unconscious. Tuxedo Mask is holding Sailor Moon in his arms and hugging her closely to him.  
  
Tuxedo Mask whispers, "No, you can't leave me. We'll always be together, right?" He has tears in his eyes and they are running down his cheeks. He takes one of Sailor Moon's hand and hold it next to his face. He rubs it to his face and repeats, "No, no, don't be dead. Please, God no." He feels around for a pulse. There is a very faint pulse.  
  
He says, "Oh, thank God!"  
  
Everyone smiles a little. Sailor Moon stirs. Her eyes flutter open a moment and she whispers, "Everyone…. We did it." She smiles a little. Everyone smiles back at her.  
  
At the other end of the room, King Akunin also stirs. He gets up to his elbows and slowly open his eyes.  
  
Uranus heard the movement and quickly turns around. Others hearing Uranus turn around also turn to where she is looking at. They see King Akunin, in a very bad shape, trying to stand up. The Outer Senshi, Keeper, the Starlights, and the Tori all get into fighting position. The Inner Senshi and Tuxedo Mask are reasoning with Sailor Moon who is trying to get up.  
  
King Akunin staggers to a standing position and says, "So, you guys still want a fight."  
  
The people in fighting position, tenses up. Sailor Moon stands up and sways. Tuxedo Mask catches her and supports her with a hand around each of her arms.  
  
Sailor Moon whispers, "Let me go through…"  
  
Fighter says without looking back, "You're in no condition to fight. We can handle him."  
  
Sailor Moon says louder, "Let me through…"  
  
Kori says, "Fighter's right. Princess, you are in no condition to fight. Besides, it's our job to protect you."  
  
Sailor Moon says even louder, "Let me through!"  
  
Everyone looks back and sees Sailor Moon heaving with Tuxedo Mask supporting her. They all take steps back to let Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask through.  
  
Sailor Moon walks with Tuxedo Mask toward King Akunin. Everyone protests.  
  
Tuxedo Mask says, "It's all right. I'll protect her." They walk right in front of King Akunin.  
  
Sailor Moon says, "You don't have any power left do you?"  
  
King Akunin looks surprised and says, "How did you know?"  
  
Sailor Moon says, "I felt something as if an energy died when my powers overcame yours. Now you can't use any special powers anymore. You lost them all in that fight."  
  
King Akunin looks ashamed and mutters, "Yes."  
  
Sailor Moon looks at him sympathetically, "I'm sorry."  
  
Shoki mutters, "I, for one, am not sorry."  
  
Ameko says, "Shoki!" She hit him on the side of the head with her hand and says, "This is suppose to be a touching moment and you just spoiled it."  
  
Shoki rubs his head, "Ouch, that hurt!"  
  
Ameko says, "Good!"  
  
Keeper looks at them and holds up her finger to her mouth and says, "Shhhhh!"  
  
Ameko and Shoki both look bashful and says, "Sorry."  
  
Sailor Moon holds out her hand and smiles at King Akunin. King Akunin looks down on Sailor Moon's outstretched hand then looks back at Sailor Moon's face. He looks like he is about to cry.  
  
King Akunin says, "You would still forgive me after all that I have done to you and your friends. Not to mention ruining your wedding."  
  
Sailor Moon says, "Forgive and forget." They shake hands.  
  
Screen turns to the Senshi. Everyone is smiling at them except Shoki and Uranus (who has her arms crossed and looks resentful until Neptune puts a hand on her shoulder. Uranus just sighs and unfolds her arms). Shoki is making gagging noises and movements like he's vomiting until Ameko notices and she is choking him with her hands on his neck.  
  
Then screen shows a view of King Akunin, Sailor Moon, and Tuxedo Mask in the foreground, the Senshi in the back ground, and Shoki running around with Ameko chasing him with her sword. The sword shoots out fire every once in a while. Finally screen goes blank with Shoki jumping in front of the screen in mid-air. All through the scene, you could here everyone laughing while Ameko says, "Come back here you little squirt! Let me get my hands on you! Come on, it won't hurt a bit! Just a very slight pain, that's all!" and Shoki is screaming, "Save me! Save me from this person! She's trying to kill me! Kori, Myona, anybody! Save me from Ameko! She's gone nuts! Aahhhhhhhhhh!" When Shoki says the aah, that is when he jumps in front of Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask, and King Akunin and you see him last as the screen goes blank.  
  
You see everyone at Mamoru's apartment, the Tori, Usagi, Mamoru, Yuriko, Three Lights, Outer Senshi, Ikari, and King Akunin who has changed to using his first name which is Kaji, are in the living room. The Inner Senshi are all in the kitchen fixing something for everyone to eat.  
  
In the living room, there is a discussion. Kuki and Akari, as usual, are running around changing every once in a while to different things. They are off in their own little world (you know like what little kids do but except they can make it happen). The others are sitting all around the coffee table at any space available, some of them are on the couch, while others are on the floor. One thing that must be pointed out is that Yuriko is sitting next to Taiki, Kaji is sitting next to Ikari, and Netsu is sitting next to Yaten. For once they are not at each others' throats, isn't that something special? Oh, and I forgot to mention something, it looks like Kaji and Ikari are hitting it off. Anyway, back to the story.  
  
Mamoru says, "So, what are we going to do about Ikari and Kaji? They can't just sit around and do nothing for their lives. We need to do something about them. Ikari has a job back on her planet."  
  
Yaten says slyly, "And it looks like they are hitting it off, too." Yuriko, Netsu, Heiru, Michiru, and Usagi are all giggling. Mamoru, Seiya, and Taiki are coughing. Haruka is just Haruka, Setsuna hides her smile as she brings a cup to her mouth, and Hotaru doesn't notice anything is amiss. Ikari and Kaji blush.  
  
Seiya clears his throat and says, "Well, anyway. Why not ask what they want to do?" He looks toward Ikari and Kaji.  
  
Ikari says, "Well, I want to go back and continue my job. I really liked it there. Besides, I don't belong in this world. I'm not really familiar with it."  
  
Kaji says, "I'll go wherever Ikari goes." He takes Ikari's hands into his own. "Also, I agree, I don't belong in this world either."  
  
Usagi asks, "Would you two please stay for the wedding?"  
  
Ikari says, "We'd love to."  
  
Usagi says, "Great! It'll be…." She gets interrupted by Akari's scream. Everyone turns toward Akari and Kuki.  
  
Akari is on the floor and Kuki is kneeled beside her.  
  
Akari has a finger to her wrist and is feeling around for a pulse. She exclaims wildly, "Oh….my…. God! I have no pulse!" She puts a hand dramatically to her forehead and says, "I'm DEAD!" Then she faints away.  
  
Kuki reaches with one hand to Akari's neck to check for a pulse there. He says, "You have a pulse, silly."  
  
Akari suddenly sits back up and says, "I…..do? I do! Oh, thank heavens! I'm saved!" She jumps up and starts running around again. Everyone laughs. They slowly turn back to a regular position.  
  
Yuriko says, "Akari is so childish sometimes."  
  
Netsu mutters on her breath, "You mean weird." Yaten heard her and chuckles.  
  
Seiya notices Yaten's chuckles and asks slyly while poking Yaten's ribs, "What are you two lovebirds cooing about, huh?"  
  
Yaten and Netsu both turn pink. Yaten says, "Mind your own business, Seiya!"  
  
Seiya leans back into the couch. He says, "Just as I thought." Yaten crosses his arms.  
  
Mamoru says, "What about the Sailor Anima-mates? They don't know about Ikari or Kaji yet."  
  
Makoto says, "That's right. I almost forgot about that."  
  
Rei says, "If we just explain it to them, I'm sure they'll work it out at the Galactic Patrols Headquarters."  
  
Netsu says, "But what about us? We don't exactly have anywhere to go after this."  
  
Heiru says, "Yeah. With those wings, we're bound to be found out."  
  
Yaten says, "That's okay though. You all can live with us on Kinkomu."  
  
Seiya looks at Yaten slyly in a knowing look. Yaten blushes hot red and looks up toward the ceiling.  
  
Haruka says, "That's actually not a bad idea. The Tori are not really needed here on Earth since the Crystal Staff has been formed. Besides, if they stay here, someone's going to notice them flying around."  
  
Michiru says quietly, "Also, being that the world would freeze over soon, I don't think that they will want to stay." Everyone is silent even Akari and Kuki who have stopped when they heard what Michiru said.  
  
The Tori, Ikari, the Three Lights, and Kaji all look confused. Heiru says, "The world freezes over…..what do you mean by that?"  
  
Setsuna says mysteriously, "You'll find out when the time comes."  
  
Kuki has a question mark over his head, looks confused, and mutters, "Well, that helped a lot to explaining her question."  
  
Netsu says quietly, "We'll know when the time comes, Kuki."  
  
Usagi claps her hands together and says, "Okay. Let's not think of things so dreary. Let's think happy thoughts okay? With my wedding coming up so soon… well, let's just think of my wedding for now."  
  
Everyone snaps out of their own gloom and looks back to normal. Then the Inner Senshi come out at that moment with food. Everyone helps set up and then begins to eat. Exclamations of "wow, this is great!", "Mmmm…this is the best food I've ever had in a while", or things along those lines can be heard.  
  
Ikari asks, "So, Usagi. When is the big day?"  
  
Usagi exclaims happily, "Tomorrow." Everyone sputters, cough, and chokes at the same time. Some of them spit rice out from their mouth, others are slapping each other on the backs when they were coughing and choking.  
  
Then Minako stands up and exclaims wildly, "Tomorrow!? That's impossible! You know how long it took to get ready for the last one and you want it tomorrow?!" Usagi doesn't look affected by the speech. She still have a smile on her face.  
  
Then Rei stands up, "Are you out of your mind!? We'll never finish the decorations!"  
  
Usagi is still smiling and says, "Don't worry, Rei. I've got it all figured out."  
  
Rei slaps a hand to her forehead and mutters, "That's what I'm afraid of." Minako and Rei sit back down.  
  
Usagi continues, "First of all, I've already sent out all the invitations that the wedding will be tomorrow…." Everyone groans.  
  
Michiru speaks up and says, "Um… Usagi, I don't want to be rude or anything, but just how do you propose to getting everything ready?"  
  
Usagi says, "The Tori." All the Tori look up when their names are mentioned.  
  
Ikari says, "Oh, I get it. The Tori can make things appear and can have the church and the yard decorated in no time." Everyone mutters in agreement.  
  
Hotaru asks, "What about the church? Did you already ask them if you could use it?"  
  
Usagi says, "Yep."  
  
Haruka asks, "What about a priest?"  
  
Usagi says, "That too."  
  
Seiya says, "Cool, then it's pretty much done."  
  
Usagi nods happily.  
  
Rei comments, "Wow, Usagi. You used common sense for once. Are you sick or something?"  
  
The others agree that everything is done except Haruka and Michiru.  
  
Haruka says, "I think you guys forgot one thing…." Everyone quiets down.  
  
Michiru says, "What if the Galactic Patrols don't aquit Ikari and Kaji?"  
  
Usagi says, "Don't worry Haruka, Michiru. If they'll pardon the Tori, then they can understand the situation of Ikari being possessed and Kaji becoming good."  
  
Michiru and Haruka still look doubtful. Haruka says, "What if they don't agree?"  
  
Usagi looks uncertain and has her fingers poked together and says, "Well, then, I guess I'll tell them that tomorrow, I don't want to see anything unpleasant such as an arrest for my friends."  
  
Seiya says, "That'll work. If not, we'll figure out something. Right now, let's give a toast to the couple then we can go down to the church in the morning to decorate."  
  
Everyone shouts, "Yeah!" and clinks glasses with each other except Michiru and Haruka both looking doubtful.  
  
The next day at the wedding, the church was beautifully decorated and so is the yard. The people that are coming in all exclaim about how beautiful everything was and saying that they wished they had their wedding decorated like this or this is how her wedding was going to be decorated. Even newspaper reporters and TV broadcasters are there because of the Three Lights. Later newspapers will print that it was one of the most spectacular wedding ever. With the groom and the bride looking so much in love and the room so wonderfully decorated. In the bride's chamber, Yuriko, Netsu, Heiru, Akari, Ikari, the Inner Scouts, Setsuna, Michiru, and Usagi in a wedding dress (same as the one she had in her first wedding).  
  
Then while Yuriko is doing Usagi's hair, the door suddenly swings open and the Sailor Anima-mates walk in except they are in civilian form. Ikari looks a bit scared but then the Anima-mates smile.  
  
Karasuma says, "We just heard from Mamoru about Ikari and Kaji."  
  
Nezu says, "We contacted headquarters. They and the Tori have been aquitted because any damage they did was not permanent."  
  
Usagi asks, "Are you staying for the wedding?"  
  
Siren says, "Of course! Because everything concerning the Tori was cleared up, we all got a promotion and we're taking a paid vacation."  
  
Nyanko says, "We'll be in the crowd."  
  
The Sailor Anima-mates all leave. As they leave, Usagi's mother comes in at that moment and says, "Usagi, the groom is waiting for you and so is everyone that is in the chapel."  
  
Usagi has a sort of nervous expression. Then she looks up at everyone and gives them all a smile. She says, "I'm ready." Setsuna puts on Usagi's veil and they all walk behind Usagi and Heiru who is holding Usagi's long veil up from dragging the floor.  
  
At the chapel, everyone is exclaiming about how beautiful the bride is. Hotaru is in front tossing flowers. Usagi has her arms linked with Kenji. The girls are all behind Usagi and Kenji in pairs. When Usagi and Kenji reach where Mamoru is, Kenji links Usagi's arm with Mamoru's arm.  
  
Kenji whispers to Mamoru, "Take care of my little girl or else. She is very dear to me." He cracks his knuckles meaningfully, gives a wink at Mamoru, and goes back casually to his seat in the front row.  
  
Mamoru gives a slight nod.  
  
The priest goes through all the traditional sayings and all the while Usagi and Mamoru are looking at each other. Then when the priest reaches to "you may now kiss the bride" Usagi and Mamoru kiss. Scene ends.  
  
[pic]  
  
End of Project Genso…continuation in Project Crystal. If you would like to get a bit of background information about the Tori, read Prequel to the Genso. (We know that Prequel means "before" but why spoil your novelty of the Tori's unique personalities when we "should have" introduce their past to you first. You wouldn't do the full justice of their bizare ways if we gave you the Prequel first, besides, we wrote the Prequel after we wrote Project Genso so you're just getting the order we wrote it in, that's all.)  
  
To those of you who are curious about the Tori and their actions,  
  
We, the creators of this fan fiction, based the Tori on certain aspects of ourselves. Dain Donovan, being extremely hyper when around his friends, was Shoki Denaikaze. Lendall Sengphrachanh, usually quiet and fascinated with art, was Kori Suketchi. Candy Yang, also quiet but can have a short temper with Dain, was Ameko Amai. And Madeline Elliot, hyper and wild while sometimes making no sense at all, was Myona Denko. Even the character of Ikari Noniji had a base of one of our friends who is impatient with all four of us at times, Jennifer Wang. Her boy toy, Kaji Akunin, was based on her crush, Mark.  
  
As for some of the more pelculiar actions they took, (like when Akari blew milk on everyone and Shoki was scaring birds) they were based on real events unfortunately. Madeline was doing a science experiment when she blew the milk on Candy. Dain was scaring the pigeons at the Smithsonian while on our Washington D.C. eighth grade field trip. Just be glad we didn't have Myona running and screaming, "I'm a Mabomb!" or Shoki talking to the bottom of his shoe like a phone [Both long stories, don't ask] So, there's our explanation. Don't try to reason with us because we're just not reasonable! 


End file.
